Blaine's ghost
by Danielle criss
Summary: When Blaine is killed by a man that supposedly wants his wallet Kurt's world is turned upside down. However Blaine's ghost still lives on trying to connect with Kurt, to say goodbye and seek revenge with the man who took his life. Ghost/glee crossover
1. A new life

_Chapter 1_

"Blaine have you seen the antique vase your mother gave to us?" Kurt was searching through every box, worried that it hadn't been picked up from his father's house back in Lima Ohio. It had been given to them from Blaine's parents as a moving house present and Kurt had been planning on it sitting on the table in the hallway of their new apartment. He was still desperately trying to impress Blaine's parents and so wanted the vase to be visible when they came and visited them in New York. When he was looking through his sixth box he felt a strong pair of arms secure themselves tightly around his waist, standing him up. Blaine's chin rested on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed him around the middle.

"Kurt I'm sure we'll find it in good time, we still have all these boxes to unpack which means it could be anywhere. It's not like my parents are coming today." Blaine said pressing his lips to Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to shudder. Blaine felt Kurt relax in his arms and turned his boyfriend around to look at him. "This is it Kurt, this is what we've been dreaming about for so long. Just enjoy it." Blaine leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, which started off as a tender delicate kiss to a much faster pace and passionate one, each of them gripping onto each other's hair pulling their lips closer together. When they finally pulled apart both of them were out of breath and so rested their foreheads together trying to get their breathing to a normal rhythm. Ocean blue eyes gazed into a golden sunset as they stared longingly at each other, reminding themselves of the first time they set eyes on each other on the Dalton staircase. How time had flown by. It only seemed like yesterday to them that they were walking down the McKinley corridors, both very much in love and looking forward to their future together in New York. However if someone had told them that Blaine would have a high powered job at a bank and Kurt a well valued artist whose work had been shown in top galleries around New York they wouldn't have believed them. Well Kurt always believed that his voice was his real talent.

"I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt whispered breaking the comfortable silence. A soft smile spread across Blaine's face, trying to think of how he got so lucky, to have a beautiful boyfriend like Kurt. Unbeknown to Kurt his soon to be fiancé if Kurt said yes.

"Ditto," he replied instantly seeing Kurt's smile falter. Kurt's arms unwrapped themselves from around Blaine's waist and stood back looking at the floor.

"What?" Blaine asked already knowing the answer; they'd had this conversation before. Kurt's face was glowing with disappointment which Blaine hated to see.

"Nothing…" Kurt tried to busy himself by starting to unpack the box nearest to him. He didn't want to show Blaine that it bothered him as much as it did. Kurt had never heard Blaine tell him he loved him since they graduated. Sure, Blaine showed him every day that he loved him by coming home with flowers for him or taking him out on romantic dates, but hearing Blaine say he loved him would mean a lot more to him. Kurt was still trying to figure out why Blaine couldn't look him in the eyes and say 'I love you'.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a hand gently gripping his shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes and stopped his busy hands and put them over his face. The stress of moving finally getting to him and the fact that Blaine was unable to say three little words was starting to show, which Blaine could tell by how tense Kurt's shoulders were.

Blaine knelt down and whispered into Kurt's ear "Come and join me on the couch and I'll give you a massage."

Kurt was reluctant at first but he gave in when he felt Blaine's soft lips gently touch his cheek which made goose bumps grace themselves all over his body. Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take, like he did on prom night when Kurt had been upset over being elected prom queen. He instantly relaxed when Kurt's well moisturised hand gripped onto his. He pulled his boyfriend off the floor and picked Kurt up bridal style, which caused him to giggle, and carried him to the couch. Kurt's arm gently wounds its way around Blaine's neck and his head rested lazily on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm going to make all that tension go away, just lie down and relax," he whispered into Kurt's ear placing a soft kiss to his forehead. Kurt smiled and let Blaine gently lay him on the couch, his lips opened slightly and his eyes clearly expressing he was aroused. Blaine lowered his face closer to Kurt's and told him to roll over on his stomach, letting his breath ghost it's self across Kurt's face. Kurt instantly did as Blaine told him, letting his body rest on the cushions and his head rested on one side, his cheek resting delicately on the silk cushions that he had bought especially for the apartment. He felt Blaine's weight on his lower back, knowing that Blaine was straddling him. Both of Blaine's legs lay either side of Kurt, he leaned down and kissed Kurt cheek once again, feeling Kurt's eyelashes brush against his face. He started massaging his shoulders allowing his thumb to dig in just under Kurt's shoulder blade making Kurt moan with satisfaction underneath him.

"You like that baby?" Blaine asked knowing the answer already which caused him to smile to himself. All Kurt was able to do was nod his head, unable to form any words because of the pure pleasure that was coursing through his body. Satisfied with the response he got he allowed his hands to move further down Kurt's back, looking at his face the whole time. Kurt's eyes were closed, a peaceful expression on his face, looking as though he was sleeping which caused Blaine to dig harder into the countertenors back, instantly making Kurt moan once again and throw his head back.

Kurt was surprised when he Felt Blaine's weight leaves his back and found Blaine's face the same level as his. He started into those warm, honey eyes, that he always fell in love with and smiled. "Thank you, that was amazing," He whispered still unable to lift his head off the cushion.

"That was my intention," Blaine laughed causing Kurt to lift his head slightly and crash his lips into Blaine's, his hand grabbing onto the back of the curly haired man's neck to push him closer to his face. Their lips moved in unison, Kurt moving so he was kneeling on the couch, their lips never breaking contact. Blaine got to his feet and moved so he was sitting on Kurt's lap. They stopped to catch their breath, leaning their foreheads together. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's cheek and stroked it softly with his thumb, causing Kurt to close his eyes wanting to enjoy this peaceful and relaxing moment. "I love you," Kurt whispered, never opening his eyes. The word Kurt was expecting came out of Blaine's lips bringing Kurt out of his blissful state. He looked down and let out a desperate laugh unable to control his emotions. He couldn't believe that Blaine could spoil this moment.

Unable to hold it in any longer Kurt asked Blaine the question that had been troubling him for years. "Why do you never tell me you love me anymore?" He never looked into Blaine's eyes, not wanting to see his expression. The thumb that was stroking Kurt's cheek stopped and Kurt knew that Blaine was confused.

"I do," Blaine replied lifting Kurt's chin so he had to look at him. Kurt opened his eyes instantly seeing the concern that was written all over Blaine's face. He let out a sigh and smiled wanting to show Blaine that he wasn't mad at him.

"Blaine, you don't, you just say ditto." He tilted his head to one side trying to figure out what was going through Blaine's mind.

"But it means the same thing."

"Not to me it doesn't. Since we graduated you have never once said 'I love you'." Kurt felt Blaine's hand rest against his chest, over his heart. Kurt kept eye contact with Blaine not wanting to stop seeing Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt I do I just…" Kurt searched deep within Blaine's eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Let's just forget I said anything. Why don't you go and get me a glass of wine and I'll order a takeaway." He suggested, patting Blaine's leg as a gesture to let him stand up. Blaine moved over onto the couch, allowing Kurt to stand. Kurt didn't look back at Blaine, instead deciding that he should just focus on ordering their dinner. Once he was in the kitchen he looked through the stack of takeaway leaflets they had collected and decided on Chinese.

"Is Chinese ok?" He shouted, knowing that Blaine would agree anyway. However when he got no reply he started to worry that maybe he had upset Blaine. When he shouted for the second time and still didn't get a reply he decided he should go and investigate. "Blaine?" He spoke softly when he stepped into the living room, not knowing what sort of mood his boyfriend was in.

He found Blaine standing by the window, looking at the fabulous view of New York, his hands in his Capri pants. When he heard Kurt's voice he turned around to look at him, his expression was unreadable so Kurt proceeded to walk up to Blaine, holding his hand out which Blaine took immediately. He moved Kurt's hand to his mouth and kissed the top of his hand.

"Kurt I want you to know that I am always here for you and I will never let anyone hurt you." Blaine looked at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes which melted Kurt's heart every time. However he was confused at what Blaine trying to get at. He felt the grip Blaine had on his hand tighten. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, we will never be broken."

"I know." Kurt responded, his eyes narrowing with confusion. Blaine was starting to look nervous which resulted in him feeling nervous. Blaine smiled slightly, and leaned in to give Kurt a gentle kiss on the lips. All of a sudden Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and got down on one knee. Kurt was confused at first but when Blaine pulled out a small, black velvet box out of his pocket, Kurt suddenly understood. Tears were starting to form in Kurt's eyes, one hand held to mouth, as he looked at his boyfriend who smiled up at him.

"Kurt Hummel, would you make me the happiest man on the planet and marry me?" Blaine said whilst opening the box. There lay, so delicately, a silver band, three diamonds set into the middle. The diamonds glistened and sparkled matching Blaine's eyes which were starting to get teary. At first Kurt just nodded his head, not able to form any words.

"Is that a yes?" Blaine laughed taking Kurt's hand and gripping it tightly.

"Yes," Kurt whispered, pulling Blaine up to his level. Their lips met and moved together. Kurt opened his lips slightly allowing Blaine's tongue to slip in. When they pulled away Blaine took the ring out of the box and laid it onto Kurt's palm.

"Read the inscription, I wanted this ring to be unique just like you." Kurt carefully picked up the ring and looked at the inside of it. There inscrolled in delicate, italic letters was 'My Teenage Dream, B x'. Kurt swallowed hard feeling tears come to his eyes.

"Blaine, I don't know what to say…. It's beautiful." He whispered looking into Blaine's eyes which were mirroring his own. Blaine also had tears in his eyes, when one rolled down his cheek Kurt wiped it away with his thumb, cupping his cheek with his hand. Blaine leaned into the touch and closed his eyes savouring this beautiful moment. He took the ring from Kurt and placed it onto Kurt's finger. It was a perfect fit. Kurt held it up so he could see the beautiful detail the ring held. Each of the diamonds glistened in the light, just adding to the rings beauty.

Their foreheads rested against each other, Kurt's arms wrapped loosely around Blaine's neck. They stood there just staring into each other's eyes. "Thank you." He whispered against Blaine's lips.

"You're very welcome." Blaine whispered back placing his hands on Kurt's hips. "How about I go and get that wine and you order that takeaway fiancé?" He smiled pulling Kurt's hips to touch his own. Kurt laughed. "I could get used to that, I like you calling me that."

"Hmmmm," Blaine sighed. "Well I'm sorry but you won't be called that for long I plan on calling you my husband very soon.

Kurt smiled. "I like that one also." Reluctantly he let go of Blaine and walked into the kitchen. He really was hungry. As he proceeded to walk away Blaine gave a cheeky slap to Kurt's ass, causing Kurt to yelp. When he turned around he saw Blaine smiling with that goofy grin he very often wore.

"Sorry baby, it's those dam black skinny jeans," Blaine laughed. "I couldn't resist.


	2. Happy memories

**_Hi! I've just worked out how to add authors notes to a chapter so herE I am. I just want to say to who ever is reading this thank you so much and I apologise for any mitsakes there may be. _**

**_In this chapter Sebastian comes to the apartment, but don't worry he has grown up and is a lot nicer. Anyway enjoy!_**

**_Oh and I don't own glee, even though I wish I did. _**

_Chapter 2_

Soft gentle light streamed into the apartment, informing them that it was morning. A lot had to be done so it was important that they get up early; however the two men stayed locked in each other's embrace allowing the sun to dance over their face, neither of them wanting to get out of bed. Blaine allowed his eyes to slowly open, letting his vision become clearer. He averted his eyes to his fiancé who currently had his head on Blaine's chest and his arm draped over his torso.

Kurt really did look stunning in the morning, as his soft features were at their most relaxed and the morning sun made Kurt's porcelain skin look so flawless which took Blaine's breath away. There was nothing Blaine loved more than waking up to each other wrapped in each other's arms, skin to skin, no material in the way, after a night of connecting themselves in a way that always made Blaine question how did he get so lucky?

Kurt's cheeks still had the same flushed pink he had when he was screaming Blaine's name and when they finally came down from their high and just lay next to each other, looking at each other's eyes trying to steady their breathing. Kurt had said he wanted to christen their new apartment and he hadn't been wrong.

They had slept well but now however Blaine had to wake Kurt up, otherwise Kurt would get into one of his diva strops, accusing Blaine on not waking him up. He started by stroking Kurt's hair from his face, placing soft kisses on his jawline. Kurt shifted and mumbled something incoherent.

"Kurt baby," Blaine whispered, "It's time to wake up, we have a lot to do." He stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb feeling the soft skin underneath.

"Hmmm Blaine," Kurt mumbled still not opening his eyes. Blaine smiled at how adorable Kurt looked at that moment. He really was making it hard to wake him up.

"I'm here baby; it's time to wake up." He repeated kissing Kurt softly on the lips. Kurt's eyes opened slowly sleep very much in his eyes. A soft smile displayed itself on Kurt's lips as he remembered the night they just had. It had been perfect. He placed his hand on Blaine's hand that was currently cupping his cheek and looked into his warm honey eyes. "Thank you for last night, it was perfect." He whispered against Blaine's lips, pulling Blaine on top of him as he allowed his tongue to slip into Blaine's mouth. He pulled away and whispered into Kurt's ear. "You look stunning Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Kurt took Blaine's face in his hands and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"I like that the sound of that." He smiled allowing Blaine to lay beside him instantly rolling on his side so they could look at each other.

"Let's take a shower, I'll make you breakfast while you ring your dad and tell him of our engagement and then we will continue with the unpacking." Blaine said revelling over the soft shadows Kurt's eyelashes were making over his cheeks, he really did look stunning.

"I like that idea." Kurt replied, linking hands with Blaine under the covers. "I could stay like this all day."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and reluctantly got out of bed heading towards the bathroom. Kurt really was hard to get out of bed, but Blaine knew if there was a morning shower involved together Kurt would be a lot easier. He turned on the shower and waited for the soft padding of bare feet on the wooden floor signalling that Kurt had got out of bed. He didn't have to wait long, which Blaine had suspected. Kurt stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame, arms folded and a smirk playing on his lips. Blaine didn't realise he was staring until Kurt said "Like what you see?" Whilst quirking one eyebrow up, still with a smirk on his face.

Blaine blushed, he couldn't help it though, and Kurt really was beautiful. Kurt always complained about how pale he was, however, Blaine just loved that about him. His skin was flawless, no blemish on his body, which Blaine loved stoking his fingers across that smooth perfect skin. His eyes took in Kurt's naked form and couldn't believe Kurt's heart belonged to him. The only thing that Kurt was wearing was the engagement ring Blaine had given him the night before, which twinkled in the morning sun matching Kurt's beautiful blue eyes.

"I was just wondering how I got so lucky," he finally responded. Kurt walked over to Blaine and wrapped his arms delicately around his boyfriend's neck.

"I could say the same," he whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I suppose we both got lucky." Blaine answered lost in Kurt's eyes. He looked over Kurt's hair which was sticking up all over the place. Kurt's morning hair always made Blaine smile, the way it stuck up in different directions, just made him look adorable, however of course Kurt disagreed. Kurt wasn't happy unless his hair was quaffed in his usual style.

Holding hands they both got into the shower holding their bodies against each other, the friction between them making them both aroused. They both washed each other, their hands touching every bit of skin, causing their bodies to tingle in the same way it did the night before. Once they were both washed and dried Blaine quickly towel dried his hair and put on his pyjama pants and old Dalton t-shirt and went to start breakfast, leaving Kurt to dry his hair and to carry out his morning skin routine.

Blaine had to step over many boxes to get to the kitchen, which made him realise he still had a lot to do before he went back to work tomorrow morning. At least the essential appliances were here which included the big red Smeg fridge, which Blaine had insisted they bought for their new apartment. He had always wanted to own one, so Kurt had to change his design so the fridge went with the colour scheme and the design layout. Blaine made toast and put some fruit in a bowel which consisted of strawberries and blueberries and put them on the dining room table, which currently was just in the middle of their living room.

He set two bowls down and spread one of the pieces of toast with honey which Blaine knew was Kurt's favourite. As soon as he took a seat at the table Kurt walked into the room, hair perfectly styled and clothes that hugged his figure perfectly. He was dressed very well thinking that they were staying in and unpacking. Kurt had on his black skinny jeans, which always pleased Blaine and his Marc Jacobs white shirt tucked into his trousers and a thin purple tie which finished the outfit off nicely. He had on his long black laced boot, of course, which were Kurt's favourite and had had since high school.

Kurt sat down and instantly bit into his honeyed toast, licking his lips. He all of a sudden felt really hungry now that he had taken one bite and had soon eaten one piece of toast. Blaine smiled at his fiancé, unable to take his eyes off him. He really was perfect.

"So have you rang your dad yet to tell him of our news?" Blaine asked taking a bite of his buttered toast and watching Kurt start on the bowl of fruit he had prepared.

"No I thought you would want to be with me when I tell him." Kurt answered, reaching across the table to take Blaine's hand. He stared at the ring that was on his engagement finger and smiled, instantly feeling excited at telling his dad that he and Blaine Anderson, his true love, were getting married.

Kurt understood why Blaine wasn't hurrying to announce to his parents of their engagement because they had never really accepted Blaine being gay. This broke Kurt's heart that Blaine didn't have the same excitement as he did about telling his parents. He knew over the years Burt had become a father figure for Blaine but it still wasn't the same as telling your own parents and them being thrilled at the news.

Blaine smiled back, stroking the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Blaine laughed instantly making Kurt pull out his phone and dial his dad's number. After a couple of rings Burt picked up. Kurt instantly put it on speaker phone so Blaine could hear Burt's response and also so he could share his excitement at the same time.

"Dad, we have some news." Kurt looked up to Blaine, their hands still entwined across the table. They were both smiling, just wanting to shout 'were getting married!'

"Good news I hope son," Burt answered, worry etched into his voice.

"I can assure you Mr Hummel it is certainly good news." Blaine answered, unable to contain his excitement; he was literally jumping up and down which Kurt found adorable.

"Oh, hello Blaine," Burt said surprised that Blaine was in the conversation as well. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?" Burt started clearly forgotten about the news Kurt wanted to tell him. "You are a part of this family Blaine and…." Kurt rolled his eyes; he just wanted to tell his dad.

"Dad, I'm sure Blaine knows, he's just being polite. But that doesn't matter right now. The reason I'm ringing you is because I wanted to tell you that…." Kurt paused, taking in a deep breath, suddenly feeling slightly nervous. Blaine could sense this and reassured Kurt by squeezing his hand. "Well Blaine proposed to me last night and I said yes!" There was a pause on the other end of the line which worried both boys.

"Mr Hum... I mean Burt?" Blaine questioned. "Are you still there?" At that moment both Kurt and Blaine heard sniffling. Kurt started to worry as he couldn't remember his dad crying since his mother had died. He hadn't expected this sort of reaction from his father. He thought he would have been over the moon for them both and there was me worrying about Blaine's parents reaction Kurt thought.

"Kurt I can't put into words how proud of you I am. I am extremely happy for you son. These are happy tears." Burt laughed. "Congratulations boys!"

Blaine got up out of his seat and walked around to Kurt and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. Kurt reached up and placed his hand on top of his fiancés.

"What are you boys doing Sunday?" Burt asked.

"Nothing I don't think." Kurt looked up to make sure with Blaine, which he answered with a shake of his head.

"Well why don't you boys come over and tell Carol yourselves and then we can have a small engagement party for the two of you at our place?"

"Dad, that'll be amazing, it'll be nice to see you." Kurt answered. He hadn't really seen his dad much with the stress of moving and work commitments. He turned his head to see Blaine staring back at him.

"Well then I'll see you both Sunday." Burt laughed, hearing the excitement in his son's voice. "How's the new apartment?" And with that question Blaine knew that Kurt would be on the phone for a long time so he went to clear up the mess left behind from breakfast. He could hear Kurt talking excitedly to his dad in the background and smiled, happy that he had made Kurt happy.

He remembered the first time he met Kurt, a completely different person to who he is now. When Kurt had come to spy on the Warblers, he was lonely and broken; tired of the bullying he had to endure every day. Something Blaine had once gone through himself. When Blaine had kept meeting up with Kurt there on after he saw a more confident Kurt, the bullying forgotten for those few hours he spent with Blaine outside of school. When he finally transferred to Dalton Academy Kurt could be whoever he wanted to be. Blaine had given him that opportunity to do so.

Kurt pulled him out of his thoughts by wrapping his arms around him, resting his chin on the shorter boys shoulder. "Your dad was happy," Blaine said reaching his hand up to place on his fiancés cheek.

"I knew he would be he loves you Blaine. He realises how happy you make me and most of all you saved me," Kurt replied spinning Blaine around to face him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and leaned in for a kiss, which Blaine instantly leaned in also to meet with Kurt's lips. The kiss wasn't heated or desperate but it said what they were both thinking. The love was there. They stood there, in the kitchen, completely lost in each other's eyes.

"I want you," Kurt whispered, not taking his eyes off Blaine. He didn't get a response from his fiancé but instead Blaine started to undo the buttons on Kurt's shirt. The slow movement Blaine was carrying out was making Kurt frustrated; he just wanted Blaine to rip of his shirt and take him there on the kitchen counter. However Blaine had other ideas.

"Where do you want me baby?" Blaine teased kissing Kurt's jawline, causing Kurt to moan in response.

"Here," Kurt replied breathlessly which caused Blaine to chuckle. Blaine loved it when Kurt was all hot and bothered.

"Somebodies being impatient," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck, taking in the scent of Kurt's Armani cologne.

Kurt closed his eyes. "You have no idea," he whispered. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hips and lifted him up onto the worktop. He unbuckled Kurt's belt and undid the zip whilst Kurt finished undoing his own buttons and taking his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor, which proved to Blaine that Kurt really was turned on as he wouldn't usually just throw his Marc Jacobs shirt on the floor. However that was now forgotten as he started to quickly pull Blaine's t-shirt over his head. He had just hooked his fingers under Blaine's waist band to pull them down when there was a knock at the door. Kurt threw his head back in frustration, still very much aroused. Blaine looked at Kurt to see if he should go and answer the door, which Kurt returned by rolling his eyes, nodding his head.

Blaine quickly put on his t-shirt and went to the door, peeping over his shoulder to see Kurt buttoning his shirt frantically. When he opened the door he was surprised by who he saw. Sebastian stood in the doorway with the smile he had since Blaine met him in the Warblers. Blaine and Kurt had arranged for Sebastian to come over and help them unpack but they had completely lost track of time.

Blaine all of a sudden became conscious of the bulge in his sweat pants, which made him quickly look around to see if he could find anything to hide it. "Excited to see me Blaine?" Sebastian smirked looking at Blaine's frantic attempt to cover up the problem he clearly had in his trousers. Blaine ignored him and spotted a heap of Kurt's vogue magazines, which he quickly picked up and put them in front of him.

"I didn't know you were one for reading Vogue; I thought that was all Kurt." Sebastian laughed walking around Blaine and into the apartment, shrugging his coat off his shoulders and placing it on the back of the couch. Blaine desperately thought of something to say.

"No I don't, we were just erm…," Blaine desperately tried to think of an excuse. "Erm, we were just unpacking some of Kurt's stuff."

Sebastian cocked one of his eyebrows and smirked at Blaine's inability to compose himself. Sebastian wasn't really listening to Blaine's poor excuse as he was too busy looking around at the apartment. At that moment Kurt walked into the living room, shirt back on, but seeing that Kurt had a recipe book in his hands which was situated in a very convenient place and was hiding the same part of his body as Blaine's, he knew Kurt was very much thinking the same as him. They both needed to relieve themselves and fast, whether that was a quick dash to the bathroom or them having to think of revolting things or just girls naked, they had to do it without Sebastian clocking on what they were doing.

"Making dinner Kurt?" Kurt turned to Sebastian, breaking away from his thoughts of naked girls which surprisingly were working.

"Erm… No. Blaine's hard to please, just thinking of ideas to cook for dinners now Blaine's going back to work tomorrow and we no longer have Carol sending us stews or soups." Kurt tried to not let his discomfort show on his face.

Blaine smirked; if he wasn't experiencing the same problem as Kurt was having he would have been tempted to laugh. "Kurt, Blaine, do you think I was born yesterday? It's obvious by Kurt's messy hairstyle and your guilty face Blaine that I've interrupted something." Sebastian sat on the couch, smirking at the two boy's guilty expression.

Kurt instantly dropped the book and ran into the kitchen to use the oven door glass to see his reflection so he could perfect his hair, his problem instantly forgotten. Being caught was a complete turn off for Blaine and all of a sudden the problem in his trousers was no longer a worry.

"You said 10.30 so here I am," Sebastian said watching Kurt frantically trying to get a piece of stray hair to stay in place.

"Yeh, well we totally forgot, we had over things on our minds," Blaine laughed, trying to hide how embarrassed he was. At that point Kurt walked into the living room, hair looking perfect and smiling at his fiancé, which Blaine returned.

"I'm liking your apartment guys; It's very you Kurt," Sebastian said looking around at the place. Already picture frames hung on the walls of the couple; all of them reflecting how in love they were and gorgeous patterned material were stretched on certain walls which would have otherwise been a blank canvas.

"Well I still need to finish decorating and move all our stuff in and then it will defiantly feel like home," Kurt said taking a seat opposite Sebastian on one of the unpacked boxes.

"Well you certainly have a lot of… stuff," Sebastian said trying to find the right word.

"What do you expect, its Kurt we're talking about," Blaine laughed. "Besides we've travelled quite a bit so we have a lot of items from our travels." He gestured for Kurt to come and sit on his lap. Kurt instantly got up from the box and gently sat on the shorter man's knee, crossing his legs in front of him and entwining his fingers with Blaine's. Blaine lovingly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, which resulted in a giggle from Kurt.

"You two are sickly sweet, do you know that? I mean do you even argue?" Sebastian said watching the couple look at each other and smile.

"Sebastian it's called being in love and yes to answer your question we do argue but not very often." Kurt replied giving him one of his famous Kurt Hummel bitch stares.

Blaine laughed. "Just face it Sebastian, Kurt's all mine and you can't have him," he said wrapping his arms tighter around Kurt.

"I think you're forgetting Blaine that it was you that Sebastian had the hots for." Kurt looked over at Sebastian who he noticed was blushing slightly.

"Guys we agreed we wouldn't bring that up again." Sebastian answered looking anywhere but at Kurt and Blaine. "Besides that was just a schoolboy crush, I was immature and rude back then."

"You wouldn't have said that at the time, you would have done anything to take Blaine away from me." Kurt laughed loving how uncomfortable Sebastian looked.

"Well moving on. What box should we unpack first?" Sebastian asked gesturing towards the boxes and pulling himself off the couch, standing in front of the two lovers and putting his hands on his hips.

"You know Sebastian, you look so gay standing like that," Kurt laughed, causing Blaine to laugh also whilst trying to muffle it by pressing his face into Kurt's neck.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and smirked. "I stand by what I said you know, Hummel. You still have that gay face." Sebastian quoted back what he had said all those years ago at the Lima Bean. Blaine looked shocked as this as it was the first time he had heard Sebastian say this to Kurt, after all Kurt hadn't mentioned it to his boyfriend. Kurt got himself off of Blaine's lap and walked to stand by his old rival. "And I stand by what I said, you still smell like Craig's list." Sebastian stared at Kurt, unable to hold it any longer he burst out laughing which instantly released the tension causing all three of them to laugh.

By that evening a lot of the unpacking was complete, just pots, pans and plates needed to be unpacked which Kurt had said he would do the next day. This resulted in the three of them sitting on the couch a beer in their hands. Apart from Kurt who had a glass of red wine. They had some talk show on the television but none of them were watching it, they were two occupied in their own conversation about their school days.

"And remember when I invited you both to that gay bar called… erm, what was it called?" Sebastian asked.

"I remember that night well seeing that you danced with my boyfriend for most of the night. I think the name you are looking for is Scandals." Kurt said whilst sipping his wine. Sebastian didn't have to know about the massive argument they had had in the car park. However that argument had led them to the best night of their lives, which Sebastian didn't have to know either.

Kurt leaned his head into the back of the sofa and turned his head to look at Blaine who was sitting beside him on the couch. Blaine looked at him lovingly, clearly Blaine was also thinking of what had happened the night after, which both of them would never forget. Blaine all of a sudden remembered that they had company and drifted away from his thoughts. "Well I can't remember any of it. I still don't get how I got drunk with just one beer." Blaine said running a hand through his ungelled curls. When there was no response from Sebastian Kurt turned his head to look at him, who was sitting on Kurt's other side and noticed him drop his head.

"Sebastian is there something you're not telling us?" He asked.

"Well I may have put something in Blaine's drink in the hopes that he would be with me all night and totally ignore you."

"I knew it." Blaine said, shocked that Sebastian was admitting to it. "I knew that I could never get drunk off just one beer." Kurt laughed at Blaine's shocked expression and rubbed Blaine's hand with his thumb. Blaine looked adorable with confusion spread across his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't spike my drink with sleeping pills or something to get rid of me for the night." Kurt mused.

"Well I did think of it but I thought it would look suspicious seeing that you didn't drink any alcohol," Sebastian answered.

"Clever." Kurt said pointing a finger at him.

"And to think Sebastian used to hate us and here he is sitting in our living room. All I can say is after that confession I'm glad Kurt got the drinks and not you Sebastian. I may have been a drunken mess otherwise." Blaine joked, the initial shock worn off. He looked over Kurt's head and gave Sebastian a wink to show that he wasn't being serious. Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine and laid his head on his fiancés chest, slipping one hand underneath Blaine's t-shirt and rubbing circles on his chest. Blaine looked down at Kurt and kissed the top of his head smelling the orchard scented shampoo that Kurt always smelled of.

Sebastian noticed this and all of a sudden felt like he was intruding so in that moment he decided it was best to leave them alone, which they clearly wanted but just too polite to say it. He let out a big sigh and got off of the couch. "I'd best be going, we need to be in work early tomorrow so I had better get some beauty sleep or I'll be sleeping on the job." He said not wanting to give the real reason so they wouldn't feel guilty.

"Are you sure? You can stay a little while longer," Kurt said sitting back up, lifting himself off the couch and placing his glass of wine on the coffee table in front of him.

"Yeh, I'll see you tomorrow Blaine," Sebastian shouted over his shoulder whilst making his way to the door. Kurt followed him and saw him out, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt sauntered over to where Blaine was sitting on the couch, feet up and sipping the last dregs of his beer and sat down beside him cuddling into Blaine's arm. "Tired baby?" Blaine asked lifting his arm so Kurt could nuzzle into his side and placing his arm around the taller man's shoulder.

"Just a little," Kurt said closing his eyes and enjoying the warm, musty scent that he recognised as home. Blaine was all man and that's what he loved about him. He was the more feminine man in the relationship which didn't bother him at all. He felt Blaine kiss the top of his head and smiled nuzzling his face into Blaine's side. "All the unpacking today and our lack of sleep last night," he said whilst looking up at Blaine and winking, "has really worn me out". Blaine smirked and rubbed Kurt's arm in smoothing circles.

"Why don't we finish off that bottle of wine and then we can have an early night." Blaine said, already unwrapping his arm from around Kurt's shoulders. Kurt sat himself up and allowed Blaine to get off the couch. He watched his fiancé walk to the kitchen, enjoying the sight of Blaine in his tight Dalton t shirt which allowed every muscle to show.

When he had disappeared into the kitchen he all of a sudden remembered the photo album he had unpacked earlier that day, which he had forgotten he had. He reached down underneath the coffee table and took it off the shelf, which is where he had put it so it was easy to find later on. He sat up straight on the couch and laid it on his knee. He opened the album to the first page where he saw that the album started from when he was a toddler. One of the photos which caught his eye was one where his mother was sitting on the couch, a young Kurt sitting on her knee, letting his mother paint his nails. He smiled at the memory, he remembered he used to love picking a colour of nail polish, usually pink and asking his mother to paint his nails.

When he turned the page he laughed at the next photo. There was a photo of him, about the same age as the last picture, smiling proudly at the camera, with a pair of his mother's heels on. They were his mother's favourite and were also her shoes for going out in. If she had been well at the time Kurt would have been told off for going through her stuff, however she was very ill when that picture was taken and so she had just smiled fondly at him. He continued looking at each page; each page Kurt looked slightly older, however he could tell the photos that had been taken after his mother had died as the spark which both his dad and him had in their eyes had disappeared. The smile they had on their faces were fake, which only Kurt could see, anybody else looking at the photo would think that the both of them were happy. It was only when Blaine had come into his life and Carol into his dads had that spark in their eyes came back, which Kurt would always be very grateful to Carol for making his dad happy again.

At that moment he felt Blaine's weight sit beside him, putting the glasses of wine on the coffee table. He leaned into Kurt and kissed his cheek, causing Kurt to smile. It was then that Blaine noticed a single tear trickle down Kurt's cheek. "Baby, why are you crying?" He asked catching the tear with his thumb. Kurt turned his head to look at him and saw the concern in Blaine's eyes.

"It's just seeing these photos have made me realise how happy I am right now. I'm just so grateful that you love me." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand which he squeezed reassuringly.

"Kurt, I'm grateful as well, that you have made me the happiest man on the planet." Blaine answered stroking Kurt's cheek with his free hand, which made Kurt close his eyes and lean into the touch. Kurt looked back down at the photo album and flicked the page, which made Blaine pull his feet up and snuggle into Kurt to look at the photos also, making Kurt laugh.

"Arrrwww! Weren't you cute?" Blaine said pointing at a photo of Kurt who stood proudly with his rucksack on his back ready for his first day at Kindergarten. "You haven't changed, you're still cute." He said placing a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt chuckled and turned the page.

A much older Kurt was in these photos. There were many of him and Mercedes posing for the camera, wide goofy grins on their faces, one of them in particular was of Mercedes and Kurt sitting by each other on the back row at Glee club which also had Santana frowning at their geeky pose with her arms crossed. Kurt smiled as he remembered the bitchy conversations that him and Mercedes had in Glee club, mostly just about the latest gossip and rumours going around school.

Of course there were others of him at high school but he only looked truly happy in the pictures where he was with Blaine. The first picture they came across was a picture that was took only a couple of weeks after they met. Kurt had gone out to dinner with Blaine, Wes and David and one of them had taken a picture of him and Blaine. Kurt really did think he looked happy in this picture. Even back then Blaine had the ability to calm him down and forget about his troubles. Kurt looked up to look at Blaine to see his fiancé smiling back at him.

There were many photos of Kurt in his Dalton uniform but the ones that really took Kurt's breath away were the photos that were taken after Kurt had sung Blackbird and Blaine finally realised he had feelings for Kurt. Kurt especially loved the ones that they hadn't known their picture was being taken.

One particular one which he thought he had forgotten about and thought he should frame was one that Rachel had took at her house after they won Nationals in Kurt's senior year. Rachel had held a party at her house for the celebration and all of the Glee club were invited even Mr Schue and Emma. Blaine was sitting on the floor, with Kurt siting in between his legs. Blaine's arms were wrapped securely around his boyfriend's waist and Kurt was looking up at Blaine. Love could clearly be seen in both of their eyes. Each photo showed the same expression. Love. When Kurt closed the book and looked up at Blaine once again he saw the same expression staring back at him.

Kurt put his feet under him and leaned into Blaine, putting his head on the shorter man's shoulder. Blaine leaned forward and picked up the two glasses of wine and handed one to Kurt.

"To us and our future, you mean the world to me Kurt Hummel," Blaine said raising his glass in the air.

Kurt chuckled and raised his glass in the air. "To us. I love you Blaine Anderson." And with that they both brought there glasses to meet in the middle and both took a drink. Kurt chuckled and leaned back into Blaine.

"Come on lets go to bed," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Good idea," Kurt responded not moving. He felt Blaine's weight go from his side and was surprised when Blaine bent down and put an arm under his legs and around his waist and lifted him off the couch bridal style. He leaned in and kissed Blaine's neck softly and draped an arm around his neck. Once they were in the bedroom Blaine carefully laid Kurt on the bed and quickly took off Kurt's clothes leaving him in just his boxer shorts and lifted the covers for him to get under. Once Kurt was snuggled up in bed Blaine got undressed and got under the covers shifting up to Kurt until their noses were touching. "Good night Kurt," he whispered into the darkness, the light glow of the moon their only light.

"Good night, baby," Kurt responded finding Blaine's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. They both closed their eyes and let sleep take over.

**Awwww. Don't you just love them? See you next chapter if there's anyone reading this. :D**


	3. Unchained Melody

_Chapter 3- Unchained Melody_

**_Hello! When I got an email to say that someone was readng my story it really made my day! So Thank you! Anyway here's chapter 3. Just to warn you there is some light smut in this chapter but nothing to make anyone blush. So I hope you enjoy! _**

Blaine woke up in the middle of the night to find Kurt's side of the bed empty and cold which told him that Kurt hadn't been there for a while. He noticed that a light was on in the other room because the glow was coming into their bedroom. He all of a sudden started to worry. What if Kurt was sick? That was the only reason he could think of to explain why his fiancé was up at 2.00am in the morning. He threw back the covers and followed where the light was coming from, which once he got out of the bedroom he could tell it was coming from the room in which Kurt had made his art studio, where he would make his sculptures without making a mess anywhere in the apartment. The door was open half way which allowed Blaine to peep in.

Kurt had his back to him, sitting on a stool using his potter's wheel. Blaine noticed he had put on a pair of old sweat pants, but apart from that he had nothing else on. Blaine couldn't help but notice the way Kurt's shoulder bones moved as he worked his hands on the clay. He stood in the doorway just watching his sexy fiancé gently make the clay into a pot of some sort revelling over how gorgeous he looked in this dull, soft light. He noticed that Kurt had the radio on very low, which was currently playing the beetles. He walked in the room, trying to be as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb Kurt and his 'masterpiece' he was currently in the middle of. He was so intent in watching Kurt that he didn't notice the tray of paintbrushes that were on the floor and tripped over them, landing on the cold floor. Kurt jumped in surprise which made the clay pot, which was starting to have a bit of height, fall in a heap.

"Shit!" Blaine cursed, sitting up whilst rubbing his arm. He noticed Kurt had turned to look at him and was giving him his famous bitch stare.

"Blaine, you are so clumsy, look at my pot it's ruined." Kurt said pointing to his pile of clay.

Blaine looked up with his puppy dog eyes. "It's not going to work Blaine Anderson! After 8 years you become immune to those eyes." He stated, turning back around and putting his foot on the pedal once again and working his hands around the clay trying to get it back to its rounded shape. Blaine got up from the floor and stood deciding whether he should go back to bed, after all he did have work in the morning; however he didn't want to go bed knowing that Kurt was mad at him. He walked up behind Kurt and leaned down placing a soft kiss on his head. When Kurt didn't complain he worked his lips down to Kurt's neck which made him throw his head back to allow Blaine to have more access. "Move up so I can sit behind you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. He instantly moved to the front of the stool allowing Blaine to sit behind him. Blaine put his legs either side of Kurt and pushed up right against his back resting his chin on his shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. Kurt continued with his pot, tapping his foot gently on the pedal not wanting the clay to flop again. In the background the beetles finished playing and on came a song they both recognised. They had both danced to this at Sam and Mercedes wedding.

The soft notes of Unchained Melody started playing. Blaine smiled into Kurt's neck, kissing the soft skin and feeling Kurt's pulse quicken underneath his lips. Blaine moved his hands and placed them over Kurt's. He let Kurt's hands move underneath him as Kurt softly stroked the pot, sometimes lifting one hand to get water and continuing with stroking the clay. Blaine laid a hand onto the pot and let it spin against his palm. They both had their hands on the clay, which was now starting to get a height again. Kurt dug his two thumbs into the top to allow a hole to form which Blaine did also. Their hands worked in unison, allowing their fingers to ghost over each other's and the clay. Blaine pushed his cheek up against Kurt's and closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of Kurt's skin and listening to the song. He moved his lips to Kurt's ear and sung softly.

"_Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
a long lonely time,  
and time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love,  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me._

Kurt closed his eyes and relaxed against Blaine, resting his head against Blaine's cheek.

Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
to the open arms of the sea, yeah!  
Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me"  
I'll be coming home,  
Wait for me.

Blaine lifted one hand away from the pot and stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb, leaving a thin line of clay on his smooth skin. However Kurt just continued to close his eyes listening to Blaine's soft voice.

Chorus:  
Oh my love, my darling  
I've hungered,  
Hungered for your touch  
A long lonely time,  
And time goes by so slowly  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I...  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

It was only when Blaine had sung the last line did Kurt open his eyes. Blaine rubbed his cheek against Kurt's, which made him turn his head and kiss Blaine on the side of the lips. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and spun him around, making Kurt take his foot off the pedal and the pot fall in a flop once more. However this time it lay forgotten, Kurt now had other things on his mind. Blaine got up off the stool and picked his fiancé up, which Kurt instantly secured himself by wrapping his legs around Blaine's middle. Their lips crashed together causing Blaine to back up against the nearest wall so he could lean against it. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, Blaine's arms wrapped securely around his middle.

Blaine moaned into the kiss, enjoying the friction that this position was causing between them. He opened his lips slightly letting Kurt's tongue enter his mouth and let him take over, enjoying Kurt's experienced tongue wrap it's self around his. Kurt's lips moved to Blaine's neck which caused Blaine to moan once again. He turned his head to one side allowing Kurt to suck at the skin on his collar bone, which he was sure would make a bruise. He was thankful he wore high necked shirts for work as it would have been noticeable. Kurt moved his lips to Blaine's ear and whispered breathlessly "Lets continue this in the bedroom." Blaine just nodded his head unable to form any words; he was finding it hard to keep a grip on Kurt. However he managed to steady himself and carry Kurt to their bedroom, laying him on the bed and instantly taking Kurt's sweat pants off. He kneeled in-between Kurt's open legs and lowered himself against his body, kissing Kurt's lips and continuing with the kisses until he got his waist band.

"God Blaine, just….. Please." Blaine loved how he was able to covert Kurt into a blethering mess. Blaine instantaneously let his hands fall to Kurt's boxers and pulled them off, throwing them to the floor. In one swift movement he also removed his boxers, leaving them both at their most vulnerable; however ever since their first time they no longer felt embarrassed and instead enjoyed each other's exposed body.

Their first time was full of awkward touching and unsure strokes. Inexperienced hands touched where no one had touched before but after 8 years of getting to know each other's body they felt completely comfortable and had complete trust in one another. Even now as Blaine prepared Kurt with the most gentlest fingers Kurt never felt uncomfortable but instead gloried in Blaine's experienced fingers. When Blaine was finally inside of Kurt Blaine always made sure that Kurt's face showed no discomfort and only quickened his pace when Kurt said so. As they both came to their climax they gripped onto each other's hands looking into one another's eyes and released themselves together screaming each other's name.

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt's sweaty body and lay his head against Kurt's pounding heart. Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head and stroked his fingers though his fiancés ungelled curls, smiling at their unruly state. When they had children in the future he wanted them to have Blaine's curls as he just found them adorable. Blaine rolled off of Kurt and moved so he was on his side facing him, which Kurt did also. Their breathing was starting to return to a normal rhythm, however a pink glow graced its self across their cheeks and soft beads of sweat covered their bodies. They entwined their fingers with one another's and wrapped their legs together, wanting to still feel some connection. Kurt smiled and leaned in to softly kiss Blaine's lips and instantly pulled away so he could continue staring into Blaine's beautiful eyes.

"I forgot to ask you, why were you up so early?" Blaine whispered.

"I couldn't sleep. I woke up from a dream and it got me thinking." Kurt answered.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand. "What was the dream about?" He asked, slightly worried that it may have been a nightmare. Kurt used to have them most nights, but the last couple of years they hadn't been as frequent.

"It wasn't a nightmare." Kurt said looking into Blaine's worried eyes and squeezing Blaine's hand. "It was great actually."

"Well are you going to tell me?" Blaine questioned.

"It was me and you Blaine and we had children. We had a girl and a boy, both with your dark curls and your warm honey eyes. We were so happy and we looked like a proper family."

"Well that will be us one day Kurt, we always said we would have children." Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Blaine it really got me thinking."

"What are you trying to say Kurt?" Blaine said sitting up and leaning against the head board of their bed.

"I'm ready to have children Blaine; I want to start a family." Kurt replied, sitting up and putting a hand on Blaine's thigh. When he got no reply from him he continued. "Blaine, moving to New York is another thing ticked off our list. We are getting married soon and my life would be complete if we had a family. It's not like we can't afford children. You have a well-paid job and my art is selling for hundreds of dollars and I can work at home when the baby is born." Blaine still wasn't saying anything; he was looking straight ahead, hardly blinking. "Blaine, honey, please say something."

Blaine turned to look at Kurt and saw his concerned expression. He had always wanted children; he and Kurt had talked about it numerous times however he never thought Kurt would want to start a family so soon. It had taken him by surprise and he didn't know how to respond.

"Kurt, you know I want children right?" When Kurt nodded he continued. "Don't you think it's too soon? I mean we've only just moved and we still have to get used to New York's way of living." Blaine saw Kurt's face fall and instantly felt bad that he wasn't able to share Kurt's excitement. "Baby, look at me." He said whilst lifting Kurt's chin so he would look at him. "I'm not saying no; just let me think about it."

Kurt smiled and moved so he could put his head against Blaine's chest, whilst rubbing his hand over his perfect abs. "Thank you Blaine. It would really mean the world to me."

"I know, sweetie, I know," Blaine said kissing Kurt's the top of Kurt's head. "Let me sleep on it ok?"

"Ok, I suppose you can't really decide at 4.00am in the morning." He chuckled.

Blaine lifted the covers up and covered both his and Kurt's naked bodies and slid down so his head was resting on the pillows, Kurt's head still resting on Blaine's chest.

"Goodnight baby," Kurt whispered, already falling asleep.

"Goodnight future husband." Blaine smiled. Kurt responded by lifting his head and kissing his neck softly and then laying his head in the same position.

As Kurt drifted off to sleep Blaine lay awake thinking of what he should tell Kurt tomorrow. He really did want children but he couldn't help but wonder if now wasn't the best time. He didn't know why but he had a gut feeling that things were going to change soon which would put all of their plans on hold.

**So there's chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! See you next chapter!**


	4. Old friends

**_Hello! I am so happy that there are people who are showing an interest in this story. It really means the world to me! _**

**_Writing this chapter has really made we wish that the story of Ghost didn't end up the way it does, but I have to continue with what I planned to write, so I'm sorry that I'm making Klaine all happy only to tear them apart. So I hope you enjoy happy Klaine while it lasts. _**

**_/I don't own Glee or Klaine sadley. However I do own one of the charcters in this chapter which is Elphaba the cat. :D _**

_Chapter 4_

Blaine was already showered and dressed for work when Kurt stumbled into the kitchen sitting at one of the stools at the breakfast bar. Blaine noticed that he hadn't bothered with trying to style his hair or get dressed; instead he had just put on his silk dressing gown and let his hair stickup all over the place which Blaine loved.

"Morning baby," Blaine chimed handing Kurt a cup of coffee figuring he needed it soon rather than later.

"Thank you," Kurt responded instantly taking a sip, whilst sitting back on the stool. "I feel as though I haven't slept for days."

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Blaine said feeling Kurt's forehead and noticing that he had a slight temperature.

"Kurt Hummel does not get ill." He answered resting his forehead against the worktop and closing his eyes. "When is Sebastian coming to pick you up?" He mumbled against the kitchen counter.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. Are you sure you're ok?" Blaine started to feel worried. Sure Kurt wasn't a morning person but he wasn't usually this unresponsive.

Yeh, I'm fine, I'm just really tired." He replied waving his hand in the air.

"Well take it easy today baby, I don't want you to over work yourself," Blaine said kissing Kurt's head and putting a bowl of strawberries in front of him. "Here's one healthy breakfast for one Kurt Hummel." He laughed taking a strawberry and placing it in his mouth, continuing with the washing up.

"Thank you," Kurt muttered whilst picking up as strawberry and placing it in his mouth. He leaned his head on his hand and ate his strawberries in silence. He was finished by the time the phone rang which indicated that there was someone at the door. Blaine walked over to the phone and picked it up, instantly saying "It's open, come on up" not waiting for an answer. Sebastian didn't bother knocking he just let himself in, figuring that Blaine already knew he was here. "Hey guys," he said as he walked to the kitchen where the two men were.

"Morning," Blaine said as he saw Sebastian in the doorway. "I'm just finishing cleaning these dishes and I'll be ready."

"No rush, we have plenty of time," Sebastian answered, going to sit on the stool next to Kurt's. "Looking sexy Hummel," he smirked winking at Blaine when he noticed the former Warbler rolling his eyes.

"Sebastian I'm not in the mood," Kurt muttered, still staring at the work top.

"Blaine you really need to let Kurt get some sleep, you can't be having sex every night, look at the state of him," he smirked at Blaine's glare that was currently being sent his way. Kurt had also registered what he had said and had turned to look at Sebastian disgusted.

"I thought you had changed," Kurt snapped, laying his head back on the kitchen worktop.

"I really wouldn't push Kurt this morning; he's having a bad morning. I said maybe he was coming down with something." Blaine said trying to warn Sebastian to not push it; he really didn't want Kurt to get upset.

"Blaine I'm sure it's just too much sex," he laughed. Blaine widened his eyes not believing that Sebastian would continue, knowing what mood Kurt was in.

"Blaine, can you hurry up and do those bloody dishes, because you're friend here," Kurt said pointing to Sebastian "is really starting to get on my nerves."

Sebastian sat back in his chair and crossed his arms whilst smirking at Kurt.

"I'm sorry baby, were going now," Blaine said walking to Kurt and kissing his lips softly. Kurt brought his hand to rest on Blaine's cheek. "Have a good day at work," Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"I'll try to," Blaine whispered back, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's nose. "See you later baby." He went to grab his suit jacket off the dining room chair and his suitcase from their bedroom, whilst Sebastian waited in the kitchen. There was complete silence; Kurt just stared into his cup of coffee, whilst Sebastian straightened his cuff links.

"Right I'm ready," Blaine said, leaning against the door frame.

"Ok, Kurt see you later," Sebastian said patting Kurt's back.

"Bye," Kurt grumbled. Once he heard the door close he made his way to the living room with his coffee and walked to the window looking out and seeing Blaine getting into Sebastian's car. He didn't know what made Blaine look up but the curly haired man saw Kurt in the window and smiled, blowing a kiss in Kurt's direction. Kurt smiled at how goofy Blaine could be sometimes but he loved it. He copied the action and did it back to Blaine. Satisfied Blaine got in the car and Kurt watched them drive off.

As he stood there he remembered what they had discussed last night, wondering what Blaine's answer would be. He didn't want Blaine to think that he was pushing him but Kurt was desperate to start a family while they were still young so they could fully enjoy their children's antics. They had bought this apartment as it did have the potential to start and bring up a family. They had particularly looked for somewhere that had a large second bedroom so it could end up being their child's nursery.

He all of a sudden remembered that Rachel was coming over today and he still hadn't got dressed or carried out his morning skin routine, not to mention his hair. He walked to his bedroom, stopping at the spare bedroom and peering inside. It was a bright airy room, with a large bay window which looked out onto the apartment's gardens, which meant that there would be no noise; a perfect environment to bring up a baby. He walked out and shut the door behind him, proceeding to his room and started with cleansing and moisturising his face. Once he had finished with that he picked out an outfit to wear and styled his hair in the mirror, spraying it with hairspray. He had just finished putting his boots on when he heard a knock at the door. "It's open" he shouted from the living room, straightening the magazines that were on the coffee table.

He smiled when he saw his old school friend walk in who he hadn't seen since he left NYADA. When he had finished he had instantly moved back to Blaine in Ohio, leaving Rachel in New York where she was trying to make a name for herself. When she had heard that Kurt was moving back to New York she had instantly told Kurt to tell her where they lived so she could come and visit. The first thing Kurt noticed about Rachel was she hadn't changed at all from her school days. Her hair still hung straight around her face and she still wore animal print jumpers which Kurt detested.

"Hey Kurt," she said running to Kurt, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Hi Rachel, I see New York hasn't changed you," he said, taking her coat off her and gesturing for her to sit down.

"Why would I change Kurt? Rachel Berry won't change for anyone," she smirked, sitting down on the couch, straightening her skirt and crossing her legs.

"I just thought you may have grown out of those animal print jumpers you were so persistent in wearing back in high school." He tried to put in the nicest way possible trying not to offend her.

"Kurt, you of all people should know that someone has to start a trend, so I'm hoping that when I'm really famous my jumpers will catch on and people will start to wear them, just wanting to be like the famous, Broadway star, Rachel Berry." She stated, flicking her hair back over her shoulder. Kurt just smirked at Rachel's obnoxious thoughts and decided that it was best to not argue with her, something that he learnt in High School. "So what plans do we have today?" She continued.

"I want to finish with the unpacking and then I need to pick up Elphaba from the cattery," he said. He had only remembered that their cat still had to picked up from the cattery as they had dropped her off when they first arrived in New York, so she wouldn't get in the way of the unpacking. She had been given to Kurt by Blaine when Kurt finished at NYADA. Of course Kurt had named it after one of the main characters from one of his favourite Broadway shows. "Can I get you a drink?" He asked already walking to the kitchen. He heard her follow him and turned around to face her.

"I'll have a coffee. We really need to catch up; I haven't seen you in ages. I miss bitching with my favourite gay best friend," she laughed, folding her arms and leaning against the kitchen work top.

"It's certainly been a while, but I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other now I'm living in New York." He smirked, pouring both him and Rachel a coffee.

"Of course. You have to come and see me in the show I'm currently in. I can get you tickets for tomorrow night if you want? I'll reserve two tickets for you and Blaine."

"Sure," how could he say no when Rachel was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "What show are you in?"

"I'm in a community theatre production of Rent. I play Maureen." She stated, clearly proud of herself. "It's not Broadway but I'm so close to being on the Broadway stage."

"I'm proud of you Rachel," He smiled, taking a sip of coffee. He was surprised when Rachel threw his arms around him and nearly spilt his coffee everywhere.

"I've missed you Kurt," she whispered into his ear. "I've missed your positive attitude and your truthful words. My dreams can finally come true now my best friend is finally here."

"Awwww Rachel, I've missed you to," He said placing his coffee cup down and rubbing her back. She pulled away and smiled. "Let's go and sit down and catch up, the unpacking can wait."

"Sounds like a plan" she laughed.

It was early afternoon by the time they started with the unpacking, as once Rachel had started talking about her plans and what she had been up to the time had disappeared. When they finally unpacked the last box it was 3pm.

"Do you need to go or are you going to accompany me to pick up Elphaba?" Kurt asked, whilst putting his coat on and grabbing the car keys.

"I have no plans and there's no rehearsal tonight so I have a completely free night," she smiled, thankful that rehearsals had been cancelled today because of the cast's hard work.

They both proceeded to Kurt's car which was parked in a designated bay. Once they were both belted up Kurt backed out of the parking space and was soon driving along, singing along to Bad Romance which was currently playing on the radio. Rachel joined in which caused both of them to smile as it reminded them of glee club and how they used to be rivals. When the song stopped they both laughed. "Remember when we did gaga week?" Kurt laughed, looking across at Rachel.

"How could I forget, we certainly caused a lot of attention."

"We did. I will always remember that ghastly dress, you wore when we did the Bad Romance performance. I think it was one of your worst outfits, which is saying something because you wore some hideous clothes," he joked earning a playful smack on the arm from Rachel.

"That's the problem with having two dads who can't sow," she laughed

"Mine and Blaine's children will never have that problem, seeing as I'm quite handy with a sewing machine," he smiled pulling in the car park and pulling up in a parking bay.

"You two will make fabulous dads," she said, all joking aside. "Any child would be lucky to have you as their fathers." She looked across at her best friend and saw tears forming in his eyes. "Kurt, have I said something wrong?" She placed a hand on his leg, which made him turn to look at him.

"No, what you just said means a lot to me," he said looking down at Rachel's hand on his leg. Rachel knew that wasn't the only reason. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his chin up to look at her. "Kurt, I know that isn't the only reason, I know there's something else." She searched within his eyes trying to look for a reason. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back to rest on the head rest.

"Me and Blaine discussed it last night. I told him I was ready to start a family but he didn't seem to think that now was the right time," he sighed turning his head to the side to look at Rachel.

"It's important that you don't push him though Kurt, because having children is a huge commitment which the both of you have to be ready for," she said brushing away a tear from Kurt's cheek with her thumb.

"I know Rachel, but what if he's never ready?" Kurt knew he was being stupid because him and Blaine had discussed it before they ever moved to New York, they had even discussed it when they were still in High School, but he couldn't help but feel that Blaine was happy the way things were.

"He loves you Kurt, I remember in High School the way he used to look at you was so precious, I wish Finn had looked at me in the same way. You could just tell that he would have done anything for you. I'm sure he still looks at you in the same way because love like that doesn't just disappear. All I'm saying is just wait until Blaine is ready, because I know one day you and Blaine are going to become dads, who I hope you're considering making me their Godmother by the way," she laughed, "and you will both know that you were ready." She dug in her pocket and pulled out a clean tissue which she handed out to Kurt.

"When did you get so smart?" Kurt smiled, taking the tissue and wiping his eyes. He reached out his left hand to take Rachel's hand when she saw it. His engagement ring.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked putting a hand over her mouth. She grabbed hold of his hand and stared at the beautiful ring that was wrapped around his finger. Kurt noticed what she was looking at and smiled.

"Indeed it is," he laughed. "He proposed to me the night we officially moved in."

"Kurt why didn't you say?" Rachel frowned at Kurt, upset that he hadn't told her.

"I just forgot I suppose, I've had a lot to do. Not many people do know except for my dad." He said trying to make her feel better. "Carol and Finn don't know yet."

"Well that makes me feel a little better." She smiled. It was then seeing her best friend looking so happy, the twinkle that Kurt always had when he talked about Blaine returning to his eyes that she thought of it. Kurt had always been there for her, especially when they both attended NYADA. She wanted to give something back and this would certainly be it. Kurt noticed Rachel looking distant. "Rachel?" He waved his hand in front of her face, tying to bring her out of her thoughts.

"Kurt, I have something for you to consider." She said quickly which surprised Kurt. "You can say no, but consider this as a way of me saying thank you for everything you have done for me." She looked Kurt in the eye; she wanted him to know she was completely serious.

"Rachel, you're starting to worry me now," he said taking her hand in his.

"No Kurt don't be worried. I know that you and Blaine are going to have to discuss this and you won't give me an answer right away but…."

"Rachel just tell me," he said desperately, gripping her hand.

"Kurt, when you and Blaine decide that you are ready to have a baby, I would happily be your surrogate." She looked at her friend and saw his facial expression change from looking worried to complete shock. Silence took over the car, neither of them saying anything. "Kurt please say something."

"You would do that for me?" Kurt stuttered.

"Yes, because you are my friend. You deserve to have everything you want and I want to help," she said seeing tears starting to form in Kurt's eyes once again.

"Rachel I don't know what to say?" He said still very much in shock. He couldn't believe Rachel would go this far to make him happy. She really was a true friend.

"You don't have to say anything just that you'll think about it. Even if it's two years from now and you decide to have children I'll still stand by my offer." She stated.

Kurt pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

"You deserve it Kurt." She whispered back, rubbing his back in a comforting way. "Now let's go and pick up Elphaba," she laughed, getting out another tissue and wiping Kurt's eyes. They both got out of the car and walked to the reception. Kurt held onto Rachel's hand the while time, swinging their joined hands back and forth between them, a huge smile on his face.

Kurt gave his name at the desk and Elphaba was brought out in her cage, which he noticed was making her miserable. The little black and white cat lay down in her cage and purred when Kurt stuck his finger in to stroke her head. "Let's take you to your new home missy," he smiled, walking out the door with the cage in one hand and Rachel's hand in the other. As soon as they reached the car he took Elphaba out of her cage and sat her on Rachel's knee, as he didn't want her stuck in the cage for any longer. She purred all the way home, content to be in Kurt's company again and being constantly stroked by Rachel. When they walked into the apartment Kurt instantly let Elphaba wander around so she would get used to the new environment. However as soon as she saw her fluffy pink basket in the corner of the living room, she went straight to that and curled up asleep, not interested in her new surroundings.

"Well she's certainly settled in." Kurt laughed, taking his coat off.

"Well I'd better be going. Blaine will be home soon and you've got a lot to discuss," she said, motioning towards the door.

"You can stay for dinner if you want?" Kurt replied.

"No, you and Blaine need to discuss your future and I don't want to intrude." She said searching for her car keys in her handbag.

"Thank you Rachel," Kurt said which made Rachel look up. She stopped searching for the keys and instead hugged her friend.

"Let me know what he says."

"I will. I'm going to talk to him tonight." Kurt was starting to feel nervous. He was worried this would upset Blaine, especially when he found out that he had been discussing it with Rachel. Kurt kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow night. I can't wait to see you."

"I'll get you those tickets and leave them behind the merchandise stand." She said, opening the door and walking out into the hall. "Bye Kurt."

"Bye." He blew her kiss, which made her smile and watched her walk down the corridor and into the elevator.

He walked back in the apartment and decided he would start on dinner so it would be ready when Blaine came in from work. He decided on making Spaghetti Bolognese, Blaine's favourite and picked out a bottle of red wine from the wine rack. Whilst dinner was cooking he set the table, covering it in a crisp white table cloth and black place mats. He then lit two black candles and placed them in the middle. He wanted to relax Blaine because he knew he would be stressed when he came in. Once the pasta was cooked he started serving it. It was then that he heard the front door close and keys being dropped on the table. "Something smells good," he heard Blaine call out. He all of a sudden felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist. Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and turned his head so he could kiss Kurt's neck.

"Good day?" Kurt asked, smiling at Blaine's already relaxed mood.

"Not really but let's not talk about it. I want to forget it for now and have a wonderful evening with my fiancé." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck again.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt replied, spinning around in his arms. "Now go and get changed out of your work clothes whilst I finish serving out dinner," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine on the lips.

"I'll be fine," Blaine said, letting his hand rest on Kurt's ass.

"No, I know how messy you are, now go and change," he said, smacking Blaine's hand away. Blaine pouted but walked away and got changed whilst Kurt finished serving out the dinner. When Blaine had changed he came into the living room and was met by Kurt.

"I was just coming to tell you that dinner was on the table," Kurt spoke softly, grabbing hold of Blaine's hand and guiding him to the table, pulling out a chair for him to sit on. Kurt poured both him and Blaine a glass of wine and sat on a chair facing his fiancé. Blaine immediately started eating, already getting the bolognaise sauce all around his mouth.

"You are such a messy puppy," Kurt laughed, passing him a serviette.

"Yes, but I'm your messy puppy." Kurt rolled his eyes at his fiancés response. "So how's Rachel?" Blaine asked, stuffing his mouth with a fork full of pasta.

"She's good. Actually she's got us tickets to go and see her in a production of Rent tomorrow night."

"Well I'm not doing anything. I'm so glad she's got work, it's a hard business she's in." Blaine said, pouring himself another glass of wine. "Did she have anything to say?"

Kurt remembered what Rachel had offered and went quiet at the thought. He felt uncomfortable, it had to be discussed at some point but Blaine was in such a good mood, he didn't want to ruin it.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked noticing Kurt's expression. Kurt's head shot up from looking at the table. "Nothing, she just told me what she had been up to, you know the usual," Kurt said trying to busy himself with twirling his spaghetti around his fork. Blaine wasn't completely satisfied with Kurt's answer but decided to let it go.

"So how was work baby?" Kurt asked changing the subject.

"Well my boss decided to allocate me to transfer a big sum of money to this company." Blaine said, sipping at his wine. "This is dirty money though Kurt, we are dealing with bad people. I have to transfer the money tomorrow to their bank account."

"How much money are we talking?" Kurt asked.

"About 4 million dollars." Blaine answered. He ran a hand through his gelled hair, causing the curls to separate. "What I don't get though is when Sebastian found out; he wouldn't leave me alone all day. He said that he would do it, but I can't understand why he's so interested." Blaine looked deep in thought, trying to figure out why Sebastian was acting in such a way.

"This money though, it has nothing to do with you though does it, I mean you won't get in trouble?" Kurt asked feeling worried.

"No, this is the banks business, I just have to type in the pin and press the transfer button and all the money gets transferred." Blaine reassured him, reaching across the table to take Kurt's hand.

"Good. I don't want you to get into trouble." Kurt said feeling better.

"Let's change the subject shall we." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and got up from the table to take his and Kurt's plates in the kitchen. Kurt sat there, the whole issue with the bank already out of his mind. He decided he needed to tell Blaine what Rachel said today, but he was so worried what Blaine would say. It would kill him to start an argument. He took a deep breathe when he heard Blaine's footsteps coming up behind him. "Blaine I need to tell you something," Kurt said not turning around to face Blaine. Blaine came around the table and into Kurt's view. He noticed a long white box, tied with blue and pink ribbon in Blaine's hands. Great, he thought, now he's getting me gifts and I'm going to make him angry.

"Can it wait baby because I think it's important you see what's inside this box," Blaine said, handing him the box. The first thing that came to Kurt's mind was that Blaine must have bought him the Alexander McQueen cardigan he fell in love with when he saw it in Vogue. Kurt took the box and laid it down on the table in front of him and pulled at the ribbon. He looked at Blaine who had a massive grin spread across his face and was leaning across the table eager to see Kurt's reaction.

Kurt lifted the lid off the box and saw tissue paper inside, however a folded piece of paper was lying on top. He hesitantly picked up the piece of paper and unfolded to see Blaine's tidy handwriting. It started:

_My darling Kurt, I love you and I know now what we need to do to complete us. Blaine xxx_

He stared at the note confused. Blaine stood up and walked to stand behind Kurt. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Open it baby." Kurt delicately lifted the wrapping paper up and looked into the box and what he saw instantly brought tears to his eyes.

"Blaine, is this what I think it is?" Kurt whispered, lifting the little white onesie out of the box and holding it in front of him. It was tiny, meant for a new born baby. It had a little yellow collar and a little duckling on the front. He looked in the box again and saw a little teddy bear with a little yellow bow around its neck. He looked at Blaine and noticed he was crying. He lifted a hand to place on his fiancés cheek and rubbed the tears away with his thumb. Blaine leaned down and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips, closing his eyes and allowing Kurt to control the kiss.

When Kurt pulled away he told Kurt to read the second note that was placed in the box. As soon as Kurt started reading he began to tear up once more.

_Kurt, I can't believe I had to think about this. I'm sorry I didn't agree straight away but I promise you baby I can't wait to start a family with you. I think now is the perfect time. I can't wait to see you painting the nursery and cradling our baby girl or boy. He or she is going to be precious because they'll have you as their dad. I love you and I want to have a baby with you, Love Blaine xxxx_

_p.s I guessed we have to start with something and I couldn't resist this little onesie._

Kurt didn't have to speak; he said it all with his facial expression. He hurried out of his seat and flung his arms around Blaine's neck and crushed his lips to Blaine's. He wrapped his legs around the shorter boy's waist and proceeded to kiss Blaine. Blaine guided them to couch and sat down, so Kurt was straddling him. When they finally decided they needed air they rested their foreheads against each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Are you sure you want a baby?" Kurt asked just to make sure.

"Baby, I've never been so sure in all my life about something, apart from marrying you of course." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt's forehead. "And I've decided that I'm going to get in touch with an agency straight away so they can help with us finding a surrogate."

"I think I've already found us one," Kurt said hesitantly, he really didn't know if Blaine would be up to Rachel being their surrogate. When Blaine didn't say anything he continued. "Rachel said she'd be happy to carry our baby for nine months," Kurt said, looking in Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt this is brilliant." Blaine laughed, tightening his grip on Kurt's waist. Kurt felt so happy in that moment. He couldn't believe that he and Blaine were going to be parents and Rachel, who they knew and loved, was going to help them. "It'll be cheaper and we know her so it won't be as awkward." Blaine shrugged.

"I'm so happy right now Blaine Anderson," Kurt squealed, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"And that's what I like to see," Blaine smiled pulling Kurt down on the couch beside him and kissing the top of his head. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and gripped Blaine's t-shirt with his fist.

That night when they went bed Kurt stopped at the spare bedroom with the teddy bear in his hand. He stepped into the room and switched on the light, revealing the bare, blank room. He couldn't wait to start painting the walls and buying the furniture for their baby. In less than 12 months he would be in this room cradling a baby in his arms, his and Blaine's. A single tear trailed down Kurt's cheek as he let out an excited giggle at the thought. He went over to the big bay window and kissed the little teddy bear and placed it on the window ledge, happy that something to do with the baby was in this room. It made it more real.

When he walked into his and Blaine's room he found Blaine sitting on the bed with the little white onesie in his hands, his fingers were tracing the little yellow duckling. When they both looked at each other they both realised they were crying. Blaine gestured for Kurt to come and sit on his lap which Kurt did instantly. He cuddled into Blaine's chest and listened to his beating heart. "This is it Kurt, this is the beginning of a fabulous journey." He whispered into Kurt's hair. Kurt lifted his head to look into Blaine's eyes. He just nodded his head and smiled, life couldn't get any better than this he thought.

"What do you say to a nice hot shower and then a cuddle in bed with your favourite man?" Blaine smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Kurt said rubbing his nose against Blaine's.

That night when they were comfortable in bed, Blaine on his back and Kurt resting his head on Blaine's chest, they lay there deep in thought thinking each other were asleep. Kurt was thinking of Blaine holding a little girl, with dark curls and honey coloured eyes. Blaine lay there thinking of a little boy with brown hair and big blue eyes, the same as his soon to be husbands. They really did need to think of who was going to be the child's biological father but for now they were both content in just thinking of their future child, unaware that this would be their last night together….. The last night Kurt would be wrapped in Blaine's arms…..

_**I'm happy that you are alerting my story but please could somebody review just so I know that people are enjoying it. Thank you once again and I'll see you next chapter! xx**_


	5. The end of a dream

**_Hello again! I am so happy that a small handful of people are reading this! It make's all the time it takes me to write a chapter worth while. So thank you! Also to the two people that reviewed this story I just want to say that you made me smile! Thank you thank you to you for reviewing! And to answer Jessica's question this story is going to be very much like the film. _**

**_So this chapter is the one where are beloved Klaine are torn apart which killed me to write,but I've got to keep to the story soooo... here goes._**

_Chapter 5 _

The next morning Blaine had already left for work when Kurt awoke, however on Blaine's pillow a little piece of paper was folded up which once Kurt allowed his eyes to adjust and focus he opened it and read Blaine's writing.

_Kurt, I didn't want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I hope you have a wonderful day sweetie and I'll see you tonight. I'll be thinking of you my future husband and future daddy. Love Blaine xxxx_

It made Kurt's heart skip a beat when he read 'future daddy', it really made him happy that he was finally going to become a dad. He put the note in his silk robe and went to get coffee. He turned on the radio and listened to the morning selection of songs while he drunk his coffee. It was then that he decided that today he would go out and buy some clothes for the baby. He knew that he was being silly going out and buying clothes for a baby that hadn't yet been conceived, but he thought that maybe if he bought clothes it would make it seem more real. So once he was dressed he grabbed the keys to his navigator and drove to the nearest baby store.

He knew of a little baby shop, called little gem, which he had passed many times when he made many trips moving his stuff to the apartment. When he went in however, it wasn't as small as he imagined it. He walked down each isle, smiling at the adorable little outfits that were for sale, little dresses for girls and trousers and top set for boys. He really wished he knew the gender of the baby that they would have as it would make shopping so much easier. He came across a stack of onesies that were neatly folded and were in size order. He instantly went to the new born range and searched through the different onesies. He fell in love with a little lemon onesie, which had writing on the front which read 'I love my daddy'. Kurt instantly smiled thinking of Blaine and how being a 'daddy' was going to suit him. So this onesie would be for him.

He picked up two more, one white with little black bird's printed all over it, which reminded him of Pavarotti, the little warbler bird and a navy blue one which had written on the front 'Born to be star' which Kurt thought would suit the baby perfectly seeing who his or her parents were. It was as he was going to the till to pay for his items that he noticed a little white dress hanging up. It was such a delicate little thing made out of lace with a little silver ribbon around the middle. Kurt in that moment wished for a daughter as he was going to have to purchase it, it was just so adorable. His little girl would look so precious. Once he had paid for them he decided he would head home as he had nowhere else to go. He placed his purchases in the passenger seat and drove home.

Once he arrived at the apartment Kurt put the clothes in his wardrobe and went to the living room, picking up the telephone on the way deciding he needed to give his dad a ring to see if it was still ok to go on Sunday. He dialled the number and listened to the rings, counting three before the familiar sound of his dad's voice answered. "Hello, Burt Hummel speaking," he spoke.

"Hey dad." Kurt said, lying down on the couch and resting his head on the arm,

"Hey son, how are things going over there?"

"Things are great. Actually things are going better than great. Me and Blaine have decided we want to start a family." Kurt said biting his lip; he didn't want his dad to think that he and Blaine were rushing into anything.

"Oh Kurt, that's great news! So I'm going to be a granddad?" Burt asked sounding really excited. Kurt smiled at his dad's enthusiasm and laughed.

"Yes, I mean we only decided last night so things aren't moving along yet but we hope to have a baby in the next twelve months." Kurt said.

"He or she is going to be one spoiled kid," Burt laughed.

"Of course," Kurt laughed, "I've already been out and bought some clothes already."

"Awwww Kurt I'm glad you're happy, your mother would be so proud." Hearing his dad mention his mother Kurt could feel tears come to his eyes. He wished that his mother was here to see him get married and to meet her first grandchild, but Kurt knew that she was looking down on him where ever she was. Kurt was in such thought he forgot to speak and was brought out of his thoughts by Burt asking him if he was still there. "Yeh," he answered, "I'm just thinking of mum." He bit his nail to try to stop himself from crying.

"Son, you know that she is watching you. I can tell you now that she would be very proud of you if she was still alive. All the hate and the hurt you've been through, you're finally happy and that's because of that fiancé of yours. I can't wait to walk you down that isle Kurt and give you away, because Kurt you deserve to be happy. I'm proud of you son and I can't wait to meet my grandchild." He could tell his dad was crying but decided it was best to not mention it as Burt considered himself a hard man and wouldn't want his son to know he was crying.

"Thanks dad that means the world to me." He said, allowing a tear to trail down his cheek.

"Well I'll talk to you soon son and I'll let you announce it on Sunday when you come over. See ya Kurt."

"Bye dad, Love you."

"Love you too Kurt." And with that Burt hung up. He didn't know why but all he wanted to do was lie there and sob. Maybe it was because his mother wouldn't be able to see her grandchild or maybe it was because his dad said he was proud of him. But, whatever the reason Kurt found himself curled up on the couch, sobbing into the cushion, in the end crying himself to sleep.

When he woke up he was surprised to see the room in near darkness, he didn't know he had been asleep for that long. He was startled when he heard the apartment door closing, meaning Blaine was home. He sat up and let his eyes focus, waiting for Blaine.

"Hey baby," Blaine said as he walked into the living room putting on the lamp so he could see.

"Hey," he replied still trying to adjust his eyes to light.

"Have you been crying?" Blaine asked noticing Kurt's puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. He walked over to him and sat down beside him which instantly made Kurt curl into Blaine's side.

"What's the matter?" Blaine said pulling Kurt onto his lap and stroking his hair.

"I was just thinking about mum," Kurt softly replied, starting to allow the tears that were threatening to fall run down his cheeks, leaving a wet mark on Blaine's light blue shirt. Blaine didn't say anything but instead tightened his arms around Kurt, kissing the top of his head.

Kurt was thankful that Blaine didn't question him further because he really just wanted to forget about getting upset earlier.

"Have you done anything interesting today?" Blaine asked changing the subject, hoping Kurt would cheer up soon as he hated seeing his fiancé like this.

"I went clothes shopping," Kurt answered, looking up to look at Blaine and giving him a smile to show that he wasn't upset anymore.

"Get anything nice?"

"I didn't go clothes shopping for me. I went to get some clothes for the baby," Kurt said sitting up in Blaine's lap and smiling at the thought of the brilliant purchases he had made.

"He or she isn't even born yet and are already being spoilt." Blaine laughed, entwining his fingers with Kurt's. "You really are excited aren't you?"

"Of course. Would you like to see what I bought?" Kurt asked already jumping off Blaine's knee and running to his and Blaine's room. Blaine laughed at Kurt's excitement and put his feet up on the sofa waiting for Kurt to come back. When Kurt walked back in he had a huge grin across his face holding a bag.

He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Blaine handing him the bag of clothes and putting his feet up, hooking arms with Blaine. When Blaine pulled out the first onesie with the little birds he smiled because it immediately made him think of the Warbler mascot and also because the clothing was so tiny. The thought that they're baby was going to be wearing it made his stomach flutter with excitement. "Kurt this is beautiful, our son or daughter is going to look adorable in this," Blaine said neatly folding it up and putting it on his knee. He pulled out another onesie which had 'I love my daddy' on the front. "Oh Kurt, that is beautiful," Blaine whispered tracing the beautiful stitching with his fingers.

"I got that for you. I've decided that you're going to be daddy and I'm going to be papa so our child doesn't get confused." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That's a good idea." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and reached into the bag bringing out the little onesie with 'Born to be a star' on the front. Blaine smiled and looked down to Kurt who was staring back at him with a grin on his face. "Now that is very accurate," Blaine said, placing the onesie with the others on his knee. When he pulled out the little white dress Kurt looked up to see Blaine's face. In Blaine's hands the dress looked even smaller; however Kurt was just hoping that Blaine wouldn't think he had wasted money. "Do you like it?" He asked when Blaine wasn't saying anything; he couldn't tell what he was thinking from his facial expression.

"Kurt it's gorgeous, our little girl will look like a little princess, but what if we have a boy?" Blaine asked.

"I don't think this baby will be our only child." Kurt smiled. "If I'm being honest I would love a little girl," Kurt said sitting up so he was at eye level with his fiancé. "However if we do have a little boy I won't mind. As long as our baby is healthy and has your curls I don't mind what the gender is."

"That's all I hope for, except the part about my curls." Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. Kurt pulled away and rested his forehead against Blaine's. "What do you mean you don't want our baby to have your curls?" Kurt asked, looking into his eyes.

"I want you to be their biological father Kurt. Every time I look at our son or daughter I want to see your eyes staring back at me, I want it have your beautiful porcelain skin," Blaine said stroking Kurt's cheek, "and I want our baby to be a star just like you."

"Blaine I don't know what to say," Kurt whispered. He had always been thinking of Blaine being the father, he hadn't even thought about him being their baby's biological father.

"Please Kurt, I want to see you every time I look at our baby," Blaine whispered back to Kurt.

Kurt understood where Blaine was coming from because he had wanted to see Blaine very time he looked at their baby but it really meant a lot to Blaine. He moved onto Blaine's lap so he was straddling him and entwined his fingers with Blaine's. "If it really means that much to you Blaine, I will be our baby's biological father," he said leaning down for a kiss.

"It would mean the world to me Kurt," Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt letting his hand travel under his fiancés top and stroke his smooth back. Kurt shivered at Blaine's feathery touch and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, letting their noses touch together.

"I'm going to tell Rachel after the show tonight that we accept her offer," Kurt said not taking his eyes away from Blaine's.

"Good idea, I think it's better if we tell her in person rather than over the phone. It's a big decision for her as well as us so it's important we do it right." Blaine stated. He let his hand grace it's self-down Kurt's back and travel down past Kurt's waist band on his jeans, stroking his smooth skin. He could feel the goose bumps that were covering his perfect skin and traced his fingers over the little bumps. Kurt leaned in further kissing Blaine and lightly licking his bottom lip making Blaine open his mouth to allow Kurt's tongue to slip in. Their tongues lightly touched causing them to be both moan, the friction between them sending them wild.

"Let's take this to the bedroom," Kurt said breathing heavily, his pupils large with arousal.

"I like the sound of that," Blaine smiled, gripping on to Kurt's ass and carrying him to the bedroom. When he got to their bed he gently lay Kurt on the mattress and crawled on top of him.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"Ditto," Blaine whispered back, crashing his lips to Kurt, making Kurt forget that he had said the one word he couldn't stand. However Kurt was too far gone to even register what Blaine had said, instead more focused on undoing Blaine's zip as quickly as possible.

Blaine was ready well before Kurt. Whilst he was waiting for Kurt to finish getting ready he put on the television just flicking through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

When Kurt came in and twirled in front of Blaine asking him what he thought Blaine was speechless. Kurt always managed to take his breath away. Kurt had chosen to wear dark grey trousers that hugged his thighs perfectly and when he turned around Blaine noticed they hugged his ass just right as well. He had tucked in a black shirt that gracefully hugged his slender body and showing off his well-toned stomach. To top the outfit off he had on his black dress shoes which just went with the outfit perfectly. Of course his hair was perfectly styled.

"Kurt you look breath-taking," Blaine said getting off the couch and walking to Kurt, wrapping his arms around the slender man's waist.

"Thank you," he whispered giving Blaine a quick kiss on the lips. "Now let's get going or we'll be late."

Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and grabbed hold of his hand, walking to the door and grabbing his car keys. He didn't let go of Kurt's hand until they got to the car where he proceeded to open the door open for Kurt and walked around and got in the driver's seat. He typed in the address of the theatre into the satnav and started the car, backing out of the parking space and driving down the road. The satnav guided them right to the theatre, so by the time they had parked up and walked down the road to the theatre they were quite early which gave them time to get the tickets and go and sit down.

Rachel had reserved good seats. They sat two rows from the front which gave them a perfect view of the stage. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and rested their hands between them, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Blaine and Kurt had been to see Rent before back when Blaine was still at Dalton and Kurt McKinley. It was when they first became friends; Blaine had managed to get them tickets. However they were only friends back then, now here he was sitting next to Kurt, his fiancé, holding his hand.

When the lights finally went down and the speakers came on to remind the audience that recording equipment was not permitted Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, all of a sudden feeling nervous for his best friend. Blaine gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed Kurt's hand. He found it adorable how Kurt cared so much. The curtains went up and the opening scene started.

During the interval Blaine bought ice cream for him and Kurt. They both sat with their ice creams, the nerves they once had for their friend, completely gone.

"She is amazing," Kurt said once he had swallowed a mouth full of ice cream. "She'll soon be on Broadway."

"Well let's just hope she's not planning anything just yet because she'll need a few months off when the baby is due." Blaine said, looking to see Kurt smiling. "What?" He asked.

"Whenever I hear the word baby I get so excited," Kurt smiled.

"Me to sweetie, me to," Blaine said, smiling back at Kurt. At that moment the lights dimmed and the curtains went back up, causing everyone in the theatre to go silent. The music started playing and Act 2 started.

At the end of the show, there was a curtain call. Each cast member came out separately getting a load cheer from the audience. However when Rachel came on the stage it wasn't just Kurt and Blaine that gave her a standing ovation, the whole audience did, which made Kurt so happy when he saw the huge smile on Rachel's face. When the curtains went down for the final time the audience all started to leave, except for Kurt and Blaine who was excitedly waiting for their friend to come to them so they could tell her their news.

As soon as Kurt saw Rachel come walking through the side door he ran up to her and gave her a massive hug, telling her repeatedly how good she was. When Kurt finally let go Blaine put his arms around her, telling her that she was great. They walked onto the stage and sat down, Kurt and Blaine sitting close together, holding hands with Rachel sitting opposite them.

"Rachel we have something to tell you," Blaine said, not wanting to waste any time.

Kurt looked at his boyfriend, a smile spread across his face and biting his lip.

"Me and Kurt have discussed the possibility of starting a family, and if the offer still stands, we would love for you to be the surrogate mother for our baby," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. Kurt looked to Blaine and then looked across to Rachel who had a tear rolling down her cheek and a smile playing on her lips.

"I would be honoured," she choked out. Kurt instantly wrapped his arms around Rachel, letting his tears fall down his cheeks. Blaine just looked on with pride at his fiancé and his friend and rubbed Kurt's back, just wanting to have some connection with Kurt at this perfect moment.

When Kurt pulled away, they sat there just smiling at one another. It was Rachel that finally broke the comfortable silence. "So when do we start?" She asked.

"Well Blaine's going to ring the clinic tomorrow to see where we need to start and then we start the process of trying to conceive a baby," Kurt replied, so happy that things would finally be moving.

"Have you two decided who is going to be the biological father?" She asked taking Kurt's outstretched hand.

"Yes we have. I'm going to be the baby's father by blood, however once he or she is born it won't matter, we'll both be daddies." Kurt said earning a peck on the cheek from Blaine.

"You two are going to make great parents," Rachel gushed, feeling excited at the prospect of giving the couple that she loved dearly, something that they wouldn't be able to achieve on their own.

"Thank you Rachel, I'm sure we are," Blaine said, looking at Kurt who looked so happy. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was getting late. "Well, we'd better be going, it's getting late," Blaine said, standing up and helping Kurt get up.

"Kurt call me tomorrow and let me know what the clinic says." Rachel said hugging Kurt tightly and then moving to give Blaine one.

"Of course I will," Kurt answered taking Blaine's hand.

"Well, bye guy's talk to you tomorrow," she said.

"Bye Rachel and thank you once again," Blaine said, walking down the stage steps.

Rachel just smiled and waved watching her friends walk out of the theatre.

When Kurt and Blaine stepped out of the warm theatre they were hit by the cold air, causing them to wrap their coats tighter around themselves. The streetlights were on, lighting up the pavement they had to walk on to get to the car which was parked further down the street. They were both smiling, so happy at how things were turning out.

It was when they crossed the road that they sensed somebody walking behind them. Blaine instantly wrapped a secure arm around Kurt, aware that someone was walking very close to them. There was nobody else about and this worried Blaine. He could feel Kurt tense in his arms as the man behind them continued to follow them. It was when they walked around the corner away from the theatre that Blaine spun around to face the man, however as soon as he turned he saw the man had a gun. He instantly froze pushing a shaking Kurt behind him.

"Give me your wallet," the man said in a calm, collective voice moving his finger towards the trigger. Blaine heard Kurt squeal behind him, but continued to watch the gun that was being pointed directly at his chest. When Blaine didn't reply the man grabbed Blaine's coat with his free hand. Blaine struggled against the man, trying to hit him in the stomach, but the man was to strong. He was determined not to give the man is wallet; the gun had completely gone out of his mind thinking that the he wouldn't use it. It was then that he felt the gun pressed against his chest as he tried to get the man's hands off him. A load bang sounded and Blaine instantly felt the man's hands leave him. The bastard was running away. He started chasing him down the street but what he heard made him stop.

Kurt was screaming.

He turned around to see Kurt kneeling down on the floor, sobs racking his body. Had Kurt been shot? He ran as fast as he could to him, still hearing Kurt's screams. "Kurt what's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked as soon as he got near Kurt.

"BLAINE, BLAINE, Somebody help please!" Kurt was screaming his name. Why? He walked around kneeling down and noticed the blood. Lots of blood. He then noticed Kurt was holding something, a body. Kurt had the man's head on his lap, stroking his hair. Heart wrenching sobs was causing Kurt's body to shake violently.

"Stay with me baby, don't leave me," Kurt sobbed, leaning down to place a kiss on top of the man's head. "Someone help me!" He screamed into the night. "….Please just somebody help me," he whispered to himself.

When Blaine bent down to get a closer look at the man, what he saw nearly made him sick. Sick and confused. The man in Kurt's arms was him. But how could that be? It was then that he realised that Kurt hadn't said one word to him, hadn't even registered he was kneeling by him.

"Kurt, I'm here." He said moving to kneel in front of Kurt. However he didn't respond. He was looking frantically around him, pressing shaking hands to the open wound trying to stop the bleeding.

Blaine stood up slowly and put his hand to his head, rubbing at his gelled curls. He heard footsteps and turned around to see Rachel running towards them.

"Rachel, Rachel, Please ring an ambulance, it's Blaine he's been shot," Kurt sobbed, rocking backwards and forwards. Blaine saw Rachel pull out her phone and dial 911. He stood there listening to her give the operator his name, her name, that he had been shot and was bleeding a lot and where to find them.

"Kurt, listen to me," Rachel said kneeling down in front of Kurt, "The ambulance is on its way, he's going to be fine," she reassured him. Kurt just nodded his head, looking like a little boy.

He stood there listening to Kurt's soft cries, whispering soothing words into his bodies ear. It broke his heart.

What felt like an hour but most probably was just five minutes sirens could be heard getting closer and closer. As soon as the paramedics arrived they pulled a screaming Kurt off Blaine's body and put him on a stretcher. Rachel held onto Kurt, hugging him against her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Blaine watched on at the pitiful scene, he felt so sick. It was torture to him to see his fiancé in such a state.

He was in such a daze that he thought he was imagining the bright white light at first but when it stayed there he knew that it wasn't in his mind. He looked one last time at Kurt who was getting into the ambulance with Rachel at his side and walked slowly to the white, twinkling light that looked as though it was coming from the sky. He walked slowly closer, but as he realised that he really needed to be with Kurt and find out what was going on he ran away from it and got into the ambulance just as the doors were shutting, nobody noticing his presence. He just wanted to cry as he sat there by Kurt, looking at himself lying lifeless. He looked to Kurt who was still sobbing onto Rachel's shoulder and let his eyes travel down to Kurt's hand that was gripping tightly to his bodies limp fingers. How he wished that he could feel Kurt's soft hand on his but instead all he could do was watch his fiancés hand hold on to his.

It was in that moment that he knew that he was dead and he was in fact looking at his dead body.

_**NOOOOO! Why can't they be happy forever! I suppose that's my fault! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fluffy Klaine at the start! **_

_**Im going on holiday next week but don't worry I'm taking my laptop with me so I can update and post another chapter! Soooo once again.. bye for now and I'll see you next chapter! **_


	6. Saying goodbye

**_Hello! I promised an update whilst I was on holiday so here I am keeping my promise! _**

**_I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter so I'm hoping people are still reading this. Reviews mean the world to me. _**

**_So here's chapter 6. This is a sad one. :( _**

**_I don't own Glee or Klaine sadly! _**

_Chapter 6 _

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital everything was a blur to Kurt. All he remembers is the paramedics rushing Blaine into the hospital and telling him to wait in the waiting area. He sat there on the cold, hard, plastic chair wringing his hands, which were covered in Blaine's dried blood. He leaned over and put his head in his hands, feeling Rachel rubbing his back slowly, trying to sooth him. His mind was racing, thinking of so many things at once. It had all happened so quickly. He remembered hearing the gun shot and seeing Blaine fall to the ground in a heap, the man running away down the street. But he didn't care about that; all he cared about was his baby lying on the floor, bleeding irrepressibly. He lifted Blaine's head onto his lap and noticed he wasn't conscious, that's when he had started screaming for help. The next thing he remembers is the paramedics guiding him into the ambulance and then being told he had to let go of Blaine's hand and to wait in the waiting area.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the doctor walking in, looking sorrowful which could only mean one thing. It was bad news. He quickly stood up, feeling tears already threatening to fall, but he must stay strong he thought.

"How is he?" He asked desperately wanting an answer. Rachel sensing that the doctor wasn't there to deliver good news stood up and held Kurt's blood stained hand.

"Mr Hummel I think it's best if you sat down." The doctor said in a calming manner, which annoyed Kurt. How could he be so calm?

"I don't want to sit down, just tell me," he replied angrily.

"Well, I'm afraid it's bad news. Blaine was announced dead on arrival, I'm so sorry for your loss," the doctor said in a sympathetic tone.

Kurt collapsed on to the floor in a heap, sobs racking his body once more. He felt Rachel arms wrap around him, who he instantly leaned into, he just wanted to be held. She stroked his hair, whispering soothing things into his ear, but he couldn't hear her, everything was muffled.

Blaine was dead, his fiancé, his life, his everything. He had to keep repeating it otherwise he wouldn't believe it. Just an hour ago he was happy, they had just been discussing having a baby and he was snuggled in Blaine's arms. What he wouldn't give now to have those strong, safe arms to be around him.

"Would you like to see him?" The doctor asked, kneeling down and putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He instantly looked up and nodded his head. "You don't have to worry; we've cleaned him up so he'll just look like he's sleeping." How he wished he was only sleeping. Rachel helped him up and held his hand in a firm hold. They both followed the doctor out of the door and down the corridor where they were lead to a room.

"Now, if you don't think you're ready, you don't have to do this," the doctor said placing a hand on the door handle before turning around to face Kurt.

"No I need to say goodbye," Kurt whispered.

"I understand Mr Hummel." The doctor opened the door and led the two of them inside. Kurt stood in the doorway taking a profound breath and followed Rachel into the room. He walked hesitantly to the bed; each step he took made his body feel heavier and heavier and his heart ache. When he neared the bed he noticed that a white cloth was covering Blaine's body stopping him from seeing his beautiful face. He stood to the side of the bed and allowed the doctor to gently lift the cloth from Blaine's face, allowing the cloth to fall on his waist. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as he felt the bile which had been so heavy in his stomach start to rise to his throat. He felt sick to his stomach as he saw Blaine, his perfect Blaine, lying there; no form of life what so ever. The doctor had been right, he did look as though he was sleeping, but this only made it worse. As he took Blaine's hand, which fit so perfectly in his, he expected Blaine's hand to tighten around his and give him a reassuring squeeze but instead all he could feel was the heavy, limp, cold form.

"May I have a moment alone," he whispered, not taking his eyes off his fiancés body. He felt Rachel squeeze his shoulder and then heard the door close to. He was alone. He slowly allowed himself to sink into the chair that was by Blaine's bedside, never letting go of his hand. He didn't think he could ever let go, he was dreading when it was time to leave. He couldn't leave Blaine alone.

He allowed the warm, salty tears trail down his cheeks and fall into his lap as he stared at his beautiful fiancé. He lifted Blaine's hand to his cheek and allowed Blaine's cold skin to rub against his warm, flustered skin, catching his tears and wiping them away.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered into Blaine's hand. He just wanted to say his fiancés name, wanted to hear his name escape his lips. "I'm hurting already baby, my heart feels like it's been ripped out and stamped on. We said we had forever." He placed his other hand on Blaine's cold cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I love you so so much. I'll never stop loving you."

He looked up at the dim lights that were hanging overhead, just trying to find some composure, he felt as though he should be strong. "I don't know what to do Blaine. Please tell me what to do." He begged. "I'll never forget you baby. You are my soul mate." He bent down and slowly placed his lip to Blaine's, imagining Blaine's lips were pushing into his and the familiar tip of Blaine's fingertips brushing his cheek. What he wouldn't give to just feel Blaine's touch one last time.

When he heard footsteps behind him he knew it was time to go. He leaned down to Blaine's ear and whispered the words that he never thought he would have to say. "Bye my love, sleep tight. Wait for me." He reluctantly let go of his fiancés hand and turned to look at Rachel, who had tears streaming down her face, her tanned skin nearly as pale as his.

"I'm ready to go," he whispered, however it was load enough for Rachel to hear. She walked over to Kurt and put an arm around his waist and guided him to the door, never taking her eyes off her grieving friend. When they reached the door, Kurt stopped and looked back, watching the doctor lower the cloth back over his fiancé, hiding his beautiful features away from Kurt.

"Come on," Rachel whispered to her friend, noticing Kurt's body tense when he could no longer see Blaine.

Rachel had ordered a taxi for them both, deciding that it was best if she stayed with Kurt tonight as he was in no fit state to be left alone, which was waiting for them when they walked through the doors of the hospital. As soon as they were both in she pulled Kurt close to her allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder, feeling the violent shake of his body against hers as he grieved the one he loved. She stroked his hair off his forehead and rocked him in her arms, allowing him to just get it all out of his system, knowing that it wouldn't be the last time she would have to comfort her friend. She knew that soon he would have to talk to the police to give them information which was going to destroy him even more, but for now she didn't want Kurt to even worry about that as he had enough to think about. She didn't know how much this was going to break Kurt and she didn't know if she would ever get her best friend she once knew back, but what she did know was she would be there for him every step on this awful journey that Kurt had only just started.

"Rachel, I don't know what to do," Kurt muffled into Rachel's coat which he currently was clinging on to.

"Ssshhh, I'm here for you Kurt. You're not alone," she soothed, placing a kiss on top of his head and letting her tears fall into his hair. "I'll help you get through this."

"I don't know whether I'll ever get through this," he sobbed, burying his face further into Rachel's coat.

"It's going to take some time, but I know that Blaine wouldn't want you to mourn him forever. He would want to see you live both of your dreams." She closed her eyes, to try and compose herself as she didn't think breaking down would help Kurt.

When the taxi pulled up outside Kurt's apartment, Rachel handed the taxi man money for the fare and helped Kurt out of the taxi, as he was still very shaky and was finding it difficult. She wrapped her arm around his waist and guided him into the apartment complex. The whole time they were in the elevator no words were spoken, Kurt just stood against the wall staring at the floor. Fresh tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks. Rachel had to rub his arm when the elevator doors opened as he hadn't even registered that they had opened.

He slowly unlocked the door to the apartment and swung the door open. He stood in the doorway, unable to enter what was once his and Blaine's apartment. He couldn't bear the thought that nothing would have changed. Blaine's coat would still be hanging on the coat peg; his unwashed coffee cup would still be in the sink waiting to be washed. Their bedroom would be how they had left it, Blaine's clothes thrown on the bed as he hadn't known what to wear; his hair gel would still be on the dressing table. Everything in that apartment would remind him of the life he once had, the gorgeous man which he would never see again and this pained him.

"Rachel, I'm not ready to go in there." He whispered not looking up at her, not wanting to see her pitiful gaze.

"Well we'll go in when you're ready. We can stand out here all night if we have to." She said rubbing her hand against his arm.

"No you go in; I just want to be alone for a few minutes." He replied finally looking into her eyes to let her know that he was serious.

"Ok," she replied reluctantly. "Just come in when you're ready."

When he saw her walk into the apartment he slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands, letting the sobs take over his body. The same images just kept reeling through his mind, reminding him that what happened wasn't a dream. Why hadn't Blaine just given that man his wallet? If he had, the worst that could have happened was losing a few dollars. Instead a lot more than a few dollars had been lost. Instead Kurt had lost his reason for living. He all of a sudden felt anger surge through his veins as the man's face came to his mind. He hadn't even processed the fact that Blaine had been murdered; his mind hadn't really let him. But now as he sat there going over what had happened it all of a sudden dawned on him that Blaine had been murdered. That bastard had killed him. The shock of losing Blaine had stopped his mind registering that the reason that his life had been destroyed was because of one man, who he didn't even know. He hadn't even realised that he had stood up, as the anger surged through his veins.

"Kurt," Rachel's soft voice spoke to his right. He turned his head to look at the girl's sorrowful stare and took a hold of her outstretched hand. "Let's do this, I'll be with you the whole time," she reassured him tightening the grip on his hand and pulling him closer to her.

"Yeh, let's do this," he replied speaking with determination which even surprised him. However as soon as he stepped through the door of the apartment all that was lost and instead sadness and grief plagued his body once more. Tears streamed forcefully from his eyes and down his cheeks as he saw Blaine's coat and suitcase hanging on the hooks just by the door. He let go of Rachel's hand and slowly walked to the coat, just wanting to brush his fingertips along the soft material. When his fingertips touched the soft material, he wanted to feel more; he just wanted to smell Blaine's scent which he knew would still be on his coat. He took it off the hook and hugged it to his chest already smelling the musty scent which Blaine always smelled of. He clung to the material tightly and brought it up to his face, pressing his nose into the material. He finally felt some comfort from just being able to have some part of Blaine in his arms. However the thought that he would never be able to hold Blaine again took over his mind and that comfort he had been feeling was swept away as quick as it had come. He needed to be alone. He just wanted to close his eyes and hope that when he woke up in the morning it was all a bad dream. Still clutching the coat to his chest he made his way to his bedroom.

"Kurt, do you want me to come with you," Rachel asked taking a step towards him. Kurt answered by shaking his head, he really didn't want to talk. His throat hurt from all the crying he had done. When he finally stepped in the bedroom and shut the door behind him that's when he lost it. There were so many memories that were associated with this room that it made it hard for Kurt to breathe. His tear filled eyes wandered to the bed side table where Blaine's face was staring back at him. He was also in the picture and they looked so happy, it really reflected what they were as a couple. But know their happy faces mocked him. It was one of their favourite pictures of them together and so it had taken pride of place on Blaine's bed side table. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's knee, Blaine's arms wrapped tightly around him and they both had goofy smiles on their faces looking at the camera. Kurt let out a sob as the realisation that he would never feel Blaine's arms around him again, never feel his body heat against his body or his breath on his neck.

His legs felt so weak that it was getting hard to stand. He walked to the bed and slipped his shoes off, his feet felt so heavy. Blaine's clothes were all over the bed, most of his wardrobe in fact. He didn't bother taking them off the bed, instead deciding that they would be some comfort to him as he lowered himself on the duvet, wrapping himself in Blaine's coat and curling himself in a ball. Blaine's smell was all around him and he immediately felt home. The horrible grief that had been ripping at his body eased. He imagined Blaine's arms wrapped around him as he took in a deep breath, smelling the coat that was wrapped tightly wrapped around his body and finally drifting off to sleep, escaping from the nightmare that had become his life.

When Rachel looked in to check on Kurt, she noticed Kurt hadn't even bothered getting undressed or to take his own coat off. Finally alone she let the tears fall as she looked at a once confident Kurt, who had his life in front of him and starting a family now a broken mess. She walked over to the closet, hoping to find a blanket to put over him, but what she found tore her heart into. When she first saw the bag she put it to one side but when she saw the name of the shop she looked inside. She pulled out a little onesie that had stitched across the front 'I love daddy'. She held the little outfit to her chest and slid to the floor. She felt grief for her friend, who she had lost, but also her best friend she once knew and the baby that would now never be born.

_**Poor Kurt! Kurt's going to be in a sad place for a while, but that's how the story goes. **_

_**Please review! Reviews really do make me smile and give me more confidence with my writing. :D**_

_**Until next time... Bye for now. Next one will be up soon! xxx**_


	7. Facing reality

**_Hello again! Here's another chapter which I'm posting a lot earlier then I thought. Thankfully I haven't been plagued by the dreaded writers block yet._**

**_I just have to say a massive thank you to Jessica who has made me happy with the great reviews! They mean the world to me and is one of the reasons why I'm posting this chapter a lot earlier. It is also the reason why I'm dedicating this chapter to Jessica as a way to say Thank you. Even though it's another sad chapter I needed a way to say Thank you. :D_**

**_Enjoy! Oh, and sadly I don't own the Klaine boys or Glee. :(_**

_Chapter 7_

Rachel woke up to the sound of screaming. She didn't even register that it was still very early in the morning; she was just really worried about her friend. She had been sleeping on the couch, letting herself drift off into a light sleep just in case Kurt needed her in the night, which looked as though she had been right. As she hurried down the hall and to Kurt's bedroom the screaming never stopped but load sobs could also be heard now through the door.

When she flung open the bedroom door, she found Kurt sitting up in bed, his whole body shaking as he sobbed and screamed in the darkness of the room. She quickly hurried over to him and pulled him into her arms, sitting him on her lap as she rocked him backwards and forwards, leaning her chin on the top of his head. He sobbed loudly, whilst clinging on tightly to Rachel's t-shirt.

"I can't do this Rachel…. I just can't," he managed to say whilst still sobbing.

"Kurt listen to me," she answered putting her hands either side of his face, resting on his tear stained cheeks. "I'm going to help you through this." Kurt answered her by shaking his head, closing his eyes and letting the tears stream down his face.

"It hurts," he whispered, looking into Rachel's eyes which he noticed were starting to tear up. "And now, he's in my dreams," he choked out.

"Well he will be Kurt, you loved him and still do, the memory is still raw in your mind." She got confused when she saw Kurt shaking his head.

"Blaine is in my dreams, but I'm not talking about him. I'm talking about the man who murdered him. I keep reliving that monster killing Blaine over and over in my dreams." He said looking away from Rachel's eyes. "Even when I'm asleep I can't get away from it."

Rachel just looked at her friend with worried eyes. She really didn't know what she could to do relieve just some of the hurt Kurt was feeling. She knew that it was going to take time, but seeing her friend this low really scared her.

"I just want to feel Blaine's arms around me and tell me everything is ok." He started sobbing again, as he curled up in a ball, wrapping his arms around himself.

Rachel didn't know what to say as she couldn't think of anything that would comfort her friend, so instead she lifted the bed covers up and draped them over Kurt and herself. She lay down and put an arm around her friend, rubbing Kurt's back with her other hand. Kurt gripped onto her hand, desperate to feel some comfort from all the pain. Even though he knew it was Rachel's arms around him he couldn't help but pretend that they were Blaine's. Rachel's warm body pressed up against his back made him feel safe, but how he wished that it was his fiancés heartbeat that was beating against his shoulder blade instead of his best friends. He realised at that moment that nothing was ever going to be enough, nothing was going to replace Blaine. With that thought in his mind and Rachel's hand rubbing circles on his back he drifted off to sleep once again.

When Kurt opened his eyes the next morning he was alone. His eyes stung from all the tears he cried the day before and the heavy feeling in his stomach still remained. His body ached from the longing of having Blaine's arms around him. He decided that he really needed a shower as he realised he still was wearing the blood soaked clothes from the night before. With this thought in mind he all of a sudden felt bile rising in his throat and had to make a quick run to the bathroom. He only just made it in time before he was throwing up the remainders of his stomach into the toilet; his knuckles were white as he gripped onto the sides of the toilet trying to manage the pain in his stomach that was being caused from all the heaving. When he was finally finished he sat on the floor, leaning up against the wall with his head in his hands, trying to manage the sobs that had started to take over his body once again.

He concentrated on his breathing as he slowly stood up, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognise himself. His bloodshot eyes were surrounded by puffy red skin, which was a result of all the crying. Tear tracks stained his un-moisturised cheeks, which stopped on his jaw bone. If Kurt was in his right mind he would have been freaking out at his messy hair that stuck out all over the place. He let a small smile grace his lips as he remembered Blaine loved his morning hair. They had had many an argument over his appearance in the morning, with Blaine's opinion being it was adorable.

Once he had the water from the shower as hot as he could bear he took off all his clothes, folding them up and throwing them in the bin. Yes, they were designer and the blood stain would most probably wash out but they would only be a constant reminder of that night, Blaine's blood would always be visible in Kurt's eyes. After all, those were the clothes he was wearing when he held Blaine's dead body in his arms and had to say goodbye to the one he loved. Kurt stepped in the shower and let the hot water fall down on him, wanting all the hurt and the grief to just wash away with the water. He closed his eyes and revelled in the hot water that numbed the aches from all the grief.

He reached out and grabbed the bottle of shower gel, only realising when he brought it closer it was Blaine's. Kurt liked more feminine smells and so his shower gel was silk and orchard making Blaine comment on how baby soft his skin felt, which was also helped by Kurt's vigorous skin routine that he carried out every day; today being an exception. In that moment he forgot about his necessity to have soft glowing skin and instead decided to use Blaine's shower gel, revelling in the fact that he would smell of Blaine, which would be a huge comfort to him. He never wanted to forget his smell, because Kurt felt that once he forgot the smell of Blaine, maybe he would forget him all together and he never wanted that to happen.

The hot steam intensified the smell of the shower gel as Kurt lathered it up on his skin. Once he felt much cleaner he stepped out of the shower, feeling the cool air hit his wet skin, which made him dry himself quickly and put on the white silk dressing gown that hung behind the bathroom door along with… Blaine's. The dark blue dressing gown hung beside Kurt's. He lightly touched the blue material, trying to forget that he would never see his fiancé wear this again. He let his fingers ghost down to the pocket where a red 'B' was stitched; matching Kurt's which had a navy blue 'K'. Kurt had gotten them embroidered when he knew that he and Blaine were moving to New York. He had used the colour scheme blue and red to remind Blaine of Dalton. The familiar ache that he had become accustomed to overnight suddenly made its self-present as he remembered how perfect their life had been. It only seemed like yesterday that Blaine had walked into the common room and shared their first kiss. From that moment they thought they were inseparable…. How they were wrong.

He walked over to the cupboard above the sink, to get some painkillers for the headache he had, which was most probably a result from all the crying.

"Oh," he spoke as he opened the cupboard door and saw Blaine's hair gel bottle sitting on the middle shelf, half empty. "I can't do this anymore," he whispered as he quickly shut the door, just wanting it to be shut away so he didn't have to look at it. As he looked around the bathroom he realised it wasn't just the gel that reminded him of Blaine, it was also his razor that sat on the window ledge, his toothbrush in the cup with Kurt's and his Marc Jacobs cologne that sat on the shelf. He had no intention of ever getting rid of any of his stuff as he never wanted to accept that Blaine was gone. All this was too much though. He put his hands in his dressing gown pockets and walked into the bedroom, just wanting to put on some unflattering, baggy clothes and just curl up and cry himself to sleep.

As he was putting on a pair of Blaine's sweat pants (as he didn't own a pair and because they were Blaine's) he all of a sudden became aware of people talking. The sound was coming from the living room. He could distinctly make out Rachel's voice, however there were two more voices that he could hear but didn't recognise. He quickly put on one of his oversized cardigans, wrapping it around his slight frame and made his way to the living room. He stopped just outside the closed door, trying to listen in to what was being said.

"I'm really worried about him; he really isn't handling it very well." It was obvious that Rachel was talking about him but to whom?

"Well we won't be here long; we just need to ask him a few questions. We understand that he is no fit state to talk but it's important that we get some information to help with the case. After all it is a murder investigation, which means we have to go through all the procedures."

The police. It was obviously the police wanting him to go over what happened the night before. He wasn't ready, it had only happened that night, why couldn't they just leave him to grieve in peace for his fiancé?

There was no way of escaping them so in that moment he decided he just wanted it over and done with so he could be left alone. As he walked through the door, his arms still hugged around himself, he saw the police look up from Rachel and look across to him. Each of the three faces looking at him showed sympathy and concern which Kurt knew he was going to have to get used to. The two police officers were sitting on the couch, both clasping a notebook in their hand which already had notes scribbled all over them which he assumed was Rachel's' account of what happened. Rachel was siting opposite them on the love seat.

Rachel gave him a sympathetic smile as she patted the seat beside her, gesturing for him to sit by her.

"Hello Mr Hummel, we are sorry for your loss and we know that answering our questions is the last thing you want to do right now, but you must understand that this case is our top priority and so it's important we get information as soon as possible." One of the police officers said as Kurt sat down beside Rachel. Rachel placed her hand on his back and rubbed gently, trying to comfort him.

"I understand," Kurt whispered.

The police officer gave him a small smile and looked to his colleague.

"Mr Hummel, I'm Detective Banks and this is Detective Myers," he said, gesturing to the detective beside him that had just spoken. "We are just going to ask you a few questions that will help with finding the man that murdered your fiancé. Just take your time." Kurt nodded reluctantly, wrapping his cardigan tighter around his body feeling some comfort from it.

"Mr Hummel could you please tell us, in as much detail as you remember, what happened last night?"

"Erm…. Well," Kurt stuttered, already feeling sick from just thinking about having to talk about the night before.

"In your own time," Detective Meyers spoke, already putting his pen to his notepad ready to take notes.

"Well…. Me and…." He closed his eyes knowing that speaking his name was going to hurt. "Me and Blaine were leaving the theatre after watching Rent. Blaine…" He whispered his name, not wanting to say it too loudly. "He had parked the car a couple of blocks away from the theatre as parking isn't great. We were walking to the car when we could sense somebody walking behind us."

"How did you react?" Detective Banks interrupted, looking up from his notes.

"We both started to quicken our pace as we could tell that something wasn't right." Kurt saw the detective give a small nod. "It was when we turned around the corner away from the theatre that Blaine…." He had to say it again, every time being more painful than the last, "turned around to confront him. The man said he wanted his wallet." Kurt closed his eyes feeling the warm tears return in his eyes. Rachel's wrapped an arm around him, rubbing the side of his arm, knowing that the worst part was about to come.

"Did you manage to get a good look at the man?" Detective Meyers asked.

"I can't really remember him," Kurt's voice sounded broken. This was the most important question and he wasn't able to answer it. He had been too focused on Blaine that he hadn't really seen him.

"It's ok Mr Hummel," Detective Banks said giving Kurt a sympathetic look.

"All I remember is he had a shaven head and was wearing a long parker coat," Kurt said sounding defeated. He felt as though he had failed Blaine. After all it was his statement that was going to help find the bastard that had killed his fiancé. "I was too focused on the gun…" He stuttered remembering the fear that had shot through him when he had noticed the gun the man had in his hand.

"You're doing really well Mr Hummel, sometimes shock can stop you thinking straight so you may not be able to remember much at the moment," Detective Banks said. Kurt nodded his head and looked down to the floor, letting the tears fall from his eyes. "If this is too much we can leave and come back later," he said noticing Kurt's discomfort.

"No, I'm ok." Kurt replied wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "I just need a moment."

"I'm here for you Kurt, just take it slowly," Rachel said, looking at her friend with a worried expression.

"I just want this to be over," Kurt sobbed, finally letting his emotions out. The scene was once again playing in his mind causing him to collapse with grief with the thought of what he had lost.

"Ssshhh, it's ok, it's ok," Rachel soothed, pulling Kurt's head to her chest and stroking his hair.

"We'll come back tomorrow Miss Berry," Detective Banks said putting his notebook in his pocket and getting up from the couch. Rachel just gave them a small smile, too concerned about Kurt. He really was a mess. She allowed Kurt's tears soak her top as she cradled him, pressing her lips to his head and allowing her own tears to fall into his hair. The quiet sobbing was all of a sudden drowned out by the shrill ring of the telephone. Kurt slowly got up allowing Rachel to go and answer the phone. As soon as Rachel got off the couch he cradled himself, curling up into a foetal position, just letting the last few tears fall slowly down his cheeks. It was then that it suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't told anyone. Even though it only happened last night he should of got Rachel to call his dad to let him know, after all Blaine was going to become his dad's son in law and was also considered part of the family already. He slowly sat up and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and trying to find the strength to tell his dad. He heard Rachel's footsteps come nearer and nearer to where he was sitting. When he opened his eyes she was standing above him.

"It's your dad, I haven't told him but he's wondering why you didn't answer the phone," she said, holding a hand over the speaker so his dad wouldn't hear her. "Do you want me to tell him?" Kurt sat there and tried to find the strength that he needed to tell his dad the three words which he hadn't yet had to speak.

"No I'll tell him. I think I'm ready." He sat up needing the strength to be able to say the words he had been dreading saying.

Rachel reluctantly handed Kurt the phone and walked out of the room, wanting to give her friend some privacy.

"Hello," Kurt whispered into the phone, unable to make his voice go any louder. He didn't even recognise his own voice anymore. It sounded so flat and the defeat was so prominent in his voice that it scared him. Would he ever be able to recognise his voice again?

"Kurt? Is that you?" Burt was hoping that it wasn't his son on the other end of the line because the voice that had replied to him sounded so broken that it scared him to think it belonged to his son.

"Yeh dad." Kurt held onto the phone tighter, trying to hold back the sob that was wanting to come out. However he wanted to hold it together until after he told his dad about Blaine.

"Is everything ok Kurt, come on son you're really worrying me now. Where's Blaine? Is he ok? Are you ok?" Burt knew he was asking a load of questions but he needed to know the answer, Kurt wasn't saying much which made him get impatient.

"Dad, I can't do this. I need you." Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore and let himself sob. Ever since he had come home he had just wanted his dad to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright like when his mother had died. He just wanted an older adult then himself to reassure him that he was going to get through this, because at the moment he just felt like a lost little boy.

"Kurt, son, I can't help you unless you tell me what the matter is. I'm really scared Kurt. You're starting to worry me."

"It's Blaine." That familiar heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach returned as he said his fiancés name.

"What about him Kurt? Is he hurt?" Burt was starting to get impatient now.

"Blaine…. He's….. He's dead dad. Blaine's dead." Kurt sobbed even harder, wracking his whole frame. He slowly lay down on the couch, still managing to hold the phone to his ear. He brought his knees up to his chest and waited for his dad's voice to answer him. However there was just silence. His dad hadn't said anything since he had told him about Blaine.

"Daddy are you there?" Kurt softly spoke once he had allowed his sobs to die down.

Hearing Kurt say daddy shocked Burt, he hadn't said that since that night he had come home one night from school in tears because the jocks at McKinley were giving him hell. He had cradled his son until he thought he was asleep, lifted him up and laid him down on his bed. He had kissed his son on the forehead and whispered 'I love you Kurt'. As he was walking away he heard his son whisper softly 'I love you too daddy.' It was then that Burt had realised how broken Kurt was, just like now.

"Kurt I'm so sorry," Burt was really lost for words, it still hadn't sunk in. "What happened to him? He seemed so healthy."

"He… he was murdered," Kurt spoke. It had taken all his strength to say those words.

"What? What bastard would do that? They had better find him." Burt was both shocked and angry but most of all he just hurt knowing how distraught his son must be.

"I just wish you were here," Kurt answered closing his eyes and griping on to his cardigan with his free hand.

"I know son. I'm going to ring Carol now and we're going to catch the next flight to New York. We'll be there soon." Kurt felt some comfort just knowing that soon his father would be with him. With him there it would make all the pain go away slightly.

"I'll see you soon dad," Kurt whispered.

"See you soon son." And with that Burt hung up the phone. The dialling tone rung out through Kurt's phone making him throw the phone to the floor. He just wanted his dad.

Carol was on her lunch break when she heard the familiar ring tone go off. Bruno Mars 'Just the way you are' rung out signalling to her that someone was ringing her. She smiled at the words of the song, remembering when her Finn had sung it to Kurt, the reason being why she had it as her ringtone. She was confused however when she saw her husband's name lighting up. Burt never rang her whilst she was at work. She was a nurse so getting hold of her was hard as she was on constant shifts, which was the reason why Burt waited until she came home. You are very lucky I'm on my break she thought as she pressed the answer button.

"You're very lucky I'm on my break," she chuckled as soon as she answered.

"Carol, something's happened that I can't say over the phone. It just wouldn't be right. Just please come home." Burt replied, instantly wiping the smile from Carols face.

"Burt what is it? It's not one of the boys is it?" She said her voice shaking from the fear that one of her boys was seriously hurt. Since Blaine had been going out with Kurt, he also was one of her boys, which she remembered had earned her a hug from Blaine when she had told him.

"Carol I can't say anything, but please just come home as soon as you can." It scared her how different her husband's voice sounded. Its usual confident and gruff tone was unrecognisable. He now sounded broken and scared which she had never heard from her husband before.

"I'm coming now, just please tell me who this involves," she pleaded. She didn't know whether she could drive home without knowing who could possibly be seriously hurt.

"It's Blaine." That all she needed to hear. She instantly hung up and grabbed her coat already searching through her pockets for her car keys. She saw Anne on the reception desk and quickly explained what was happening which she was reassured would be all taken care of and to go home.

She sprinted across the car park to her car and instantly started it not even stopping to put her seatbelt on. When she was finally on the road, she fastened her seatbelt and put her foot hard on the pedal. She needed to know what was wrong with her boy and no car was going to stop her from getting to her house as fast as possible.

When she finally pulled up outside her house she rushed inside not even bothering shutting the door or taking her coat off. When she walked in the living room she was met by her husband who instantly hugged her to his chest. When he pulled away she noticed he was crying, which told her that whatever he was about to tell her was bad news.

"Carol, I think you should sit down, before I tell you this." He guided her to the couch and sat down beside her, holding her arms, ready to hold her when he told her the news.

"Burt just tell me," she pleaded. Why was he taking so long?

"Blaine's been murdered," he whispered.

She put her hand to her mouth and began shaking her head, not wanting this to be true.

"No, no, no…" she whispered gently shaking her head from side to side. "It can't be true. They were so happy; they've just bought an apartment together for Christ's sake." She shouted, whilst sobbing into her hand. Burt knew that Carol was about to have a break down and so instantly pulled her into his strong arms shushing her and rocking her gently.

"It's can't be true Burt. Blaine can't be dead." She whispered into Burt's chest, grabbing onto his t-shirt.

"Kurt rang me and told me. He was a mess Carol. I've never heard him sound so broken." Tears started to roll down his cheeks just from remembering his son's unrecognisable voice.

Hearing the emotion in his voice Carol sat up and saw her husband tear stained cheeks. Burt took her hand and gripped onto it just wanting to feel some sort of comfort. He wanted to be comforted.

"I promised him that we would get the next flight to New York."

Carol nodded her head. "Of course. I'll ring the airport now and see when the next flight is."

He watched her wipe her eyes and walk out of the room to go and get the phone. He just wished that he didn't live so far away. He could hear his wife's voice coming from the hall. He was so grateful in that moment that he had Carol as he wouldn't have even known where to start with ringing the airport and arranging a flight.

Half an hour later a sleeping Kurt was woken up by his phone ringing. 'Teenage dream' echoed off the walls of his apartment making him answer the phone quicker than normal, not wanting to hear the too familiar ring tone.

"Hello?" Kurt said groggily. He hadn't bothered to look at the caller ID so he had no clue who was on the other end of the line.

"Hey bud, Carol has booked a flight for 6 'o' clock tonight so we'll be there by the morning. How are you holding up?" Burt asked already knowing the answer.

"Not good but that's to be expected," Kurt replied, no emotion present in his voice.

"I'll see you soon Kurt. Are you on your own?" Burt suddenly realised that his son could be all alone which was a very bad thing thinking of the condition that Kurt was in. He shouldn't be on his own right now.

"Rachel has just gone home to get some clothes and freshen up but she'll be back soon."

"We'll be there soon Kurt." Burt answered wishing he was already there. All he wanted was to wrap his son in his arms and try to take some of the weight that was situated on his son's shoulders.

"I know," Kurt whispered. He listened to the quiet buzz indicating that his dad had hung up and closed his eyes and rifted into a restless slumber.

He was woken by a hand gently stroking his hair back and when he finally opened his eyes, he saw the familiar eyes of his step mother staring back at him. As soon as Carol saw that he was awake she pulled him into her arms and held him against her, letting him cry. He fisted her shirt in his hand and let the tears fall down his cheeks and onto his step mother's shoulder. She gently rocked him, stroking his hair as she whispered reassuringly into his ear. When his sobs finally quietened she held him at arm's length and looked into his eyes making sure that he was listening to her.

"Kurt, me and your dad are here and were going to be staying for as long as you need us." She said looking at him directly in the eyes. It killed her to see her step son so broken. He looked like a little boy in his oversized cardigan and scared blood shot eyes from too much crying.

"Where's dad?" Kurt asked.

"I'm here son," Burt answered, kneeling down beside Kurt on the couch.

"Dad, please just hold me," Kurt whispered.

Burt instantly wrapped his arms around him and pushed his head further into his chest with his strong hand, muffling the cries of his grieving son.

Carol saw it as her cue to leave and so went to busy herself in the kitchen to give father and son some time alone.

"I don't know how I'm going to get through this dad", Kurt whispered into his dads jumper, letting fresh tears fall down his cheeks.

"Kurt, listen to me," Burt said pulling Kurt away and holding him by the shoulders. "When your mom died I said the exact same thing. It took me a while to finally except the fact that she was gone. But let me tell you; you will get through this. It won't be tomorrow or even in a month. Hell in a years' time you'll see something that will remind you of Blaine and you'll break. I did. But Kurt, Blaine wouldn't want you to grieve him for the rest of your life." He didn't even know if Kurt knew what he was saying but the way Kurt looked down and closed his eyes he knew that some of it had reached his ears.

"It hurts. I don't think I'm going to ever get over it. He was the love of my life and now… he's gone and never coming back. We were going to get married and have a baby together." He finally broke and brought his knees up and rested his head on them, sobs wracking his body.

"Oh Kurt," Burt said softly hearing this bit of information. He had forgotten Blaine and Kurt's plan of starting a family, but being reminded of it killed him a little more inside. His son was finally happy but now it had been taken away from his as soon as he had come. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder just wanting his son to know that he was there. Kurt placed a hand on top of his dad's and held it tight, resting his cheek on his arm.

"I haven't only just lost Blaine but I've also lost my only chance of ever having a family." Kurt whispered more to himself then to his father.

"Don't say that Kurt. I know it's hard to believe now; you're most probably thinking that you won't ever love another man but you'll meet someone else and in the future start a family. It's just going to take time."

"How can you say that?" Kurt shouted instantly wishing he hadn't as he felt his throat scream in pain. He quickly got off the couch and ran to his bedroom where he shut the door to and collapsed in a heap on his bed, instantly curling into a ball.

How could his dad mention another man when his high school sweetheart had been torn away from him and was never coming back. When Blaine had died, a part of him had died as well, along with his dreams and reason for living. It made him feel sick even thinking of spending his life with another man other than Blaine as his heart always would belong to the curly haired man that Kurt called his hero.

**_Hope you enjoyed. Reviews make me smile! :D xx_**


	8. Warbler promises

_**Hello once again! Another chapter that I've managed to write a lot quicker than I thought. Instead of revising for my maths exam I decided to finish this chapter instead. Oops. **_

_**I hope people are still reading this. Anyway on with chapter 8. **_

_**I don't own Klaine or Glee, if I did there would be a lot more klisses! :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8

When Kurt woke up, the sunlight was streaming through the window, ghosting across his face, the warmth being some comfort to his chapped cheeks. He assumed Carol and his dad was already up as he could hear the quiet hum of somebody talking and also he could smell fresh coffee.

He lay there staring at the ceiling, his thoughts drifting to earlier that morning when he yelled at his dad. He knew his dad wasn't rushing him about moving on but the grief that plagued his body made him react the way he did, plus the pain was still so raw that even the thought of loving another man was enough to make him feel sick. He never wanted to get over his teenage dream.

His thoughts wandered to the future. What did his future hold for him now he was on his own and his reason for living had been torn away from him? Right now it looked bleak; New York was now just a reminder of the life he could have been living. New York was laughing at him. He thought about the baby that was so close to being real and the happiness that came with it, but that dream had been stamped on just like all the others.

As his mind drifted he all of a sudden remembered the 'New York box', which had been named by Blaine, sitting in his wardrobe, which made him instantly get up from the bed and get it out of the wardrobe. He placed it on the bed and sat beside it, running his palms over the lid, knowing that what the box held was going to make his wounds much deeper. But he had to look. They had both decided when they had graduated from school and was planning on moving to New York that they should collect things that would remind them of Ohio and their school days, so they would always have a reminder of the place that they once called home. Kurt had been reminded of this when he unpacked it when they first moved into their new apartment. Sadly they hadn't had time to go through the box and laugh over the items they had collected. It was just another thing Kurt could add to the list of things he would never get to do with his love.

He looked down at the lid, smiling when he noticed Blaine's beautiful handwriting on the top of the box.

'_New York box'. Blaine and Kurt's School day memories. _

He let his fingers trace the edge of the lid and slowly lifted it up and placed it beside the box. The first thing he noticed was the crown he had received when he was announced prom King. This shouldn't have been a happy memory but the moment Blaine had held out his hand and asked 'may I have this dance' was when he knew he would look back and remember as one of the best moments of his life. All he had ever wanted to do was slow dance at his prom with the guy he loved, which Blaine had made come true, like he had with so many of Kurt's wishes. He lifted it out of the box and placed it beside him. The picture that Kurt had had out back home of them at the prom was also in the box. He glanced quickly at it, knowing that seeing that picture would just pain him too much.

He laughed when he pulled out a lima bean cup that they had kept from their last time they had visited the lima bean as school kids. The day they graduated. Blaine's name was on the side, it being his idea to keep the cup in the first place. Kurt didn't really understand why he wanted to keep a cardboard cup but had gone along with the idea. When Kurt had asked Blaine about it he had said that the Lima Bean held so many happy memories for the two of them, one of them being when Blaine had told Kurt he loved him. Now holding the familiar cup in his hand Kurt was glad that Blaine had kept the cup, because that memory was a memory that they shared together. Each memory was so much more precious now that he had no more to add.

When he pulled out the Dalton tie he all of a sudden remembered that he should let the former Warblers know as they still kept in touch and was still very close to Kurt and especially Blaine. He had been so selfish, just assuming that he was the only one that cared about Blaine. However it had only been a couple of days ago, yesterday he could hardly speak, I'm sure they would understand he thought to himself as he reached for his iPhone that was on the bedside table. He decided he would just ring Wes, knowing that the former head Warbler would pass the news to the others.

He closed his eyes and counted the rings.

"Hey Kurt, how are you two love birds?" Wes said as soon as he answered the phone.

A single tear made its way down Kurt's cheek, he bit his lip trying to stop the sob that was trying to come out.

"Kurt... Kurt, Are you there? You do know you can't prank call me, your name came up on my screen when you rang me." Wes laughed.

"Wes," Kurt whispered, unable to say much more.

"Kurt? Are you all right? What's wrong?" Worry was evident in his voice. "Kurt just answer me." Wes pleaded.

"It's Blaine Wes." Kurt spoke. Closing his eyes once more as the tears spilled from his eyes and dropped on his lap. He clung to the phone as he tried to control the sobs.

"What about Blaine? What's he done Kurt?"

Why did he assume that Blaine had done something wrong Kurt thought. Blaine would never do anything that could have caused him to be this upset.

"Blaine died a couple of days ago." He finally let the sob out as he listened to the silence on Wes's end of the line.

Finally Wes answered. "Kurt I am so sorry, I really am." He sounded so distraught and shocked that Kurt felt guilty that he was only telling him now that his best friend had died. "Was it sudden? He wasn't ill was he?" Wes asked.

"No, he was murdered." Kurt whispered. Silence was again the only thing Kurt could hear as the news sunk in.

"Oh my God," Wes finally whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "Are you ok Kurt, do you want me to fly over?"

"No I'm fine, my dad's here, but thanks for the offer Wes you've always been a good friend to both me and Blaine." Kurt couldn't remember a time when Wes wasn't willing to help his favourite couple. "I'll ring you when I know the details of the funeral." Kurt said. It was only then that he had remembered that there was a funeral to arrange. He didn't even know when the police would allow him to be buried, with it being a murder.

"Thank you Kurt. Remember if you need anything to call me. I can soon be on a plane to help you in any way."

"Thanks Wes. Please could you tell the rest of the Warblers, I don't think I have the strength to ring everyone. Ringing you was hard enough." Kurt replied.

"I understand Kurt and of course I will." Wes replied. "Bye Kurt, take care."

"Thanks Wes… for everything." Kurt whispered, hanging up and throwing his phone down on the bed.

The little strength he did have was now gone, he felt so tired but knew he should get up and start making phone calls to arrange Blaine's funeral. He also had to decide where he was going to be buried. Should he buried where they both called home, where he attended school and met his true love or should he be buried where they had always dreamt of, where Kurt was. There were too many things to decide on his own, he was going to discuss it all with Carol and his dad knowing they would help with everything.

Once he was showered and changed in another pair of Blaine's sweatpants and old Dalton t shirt he made his way into the lounge where Carol was sitting, talking quietly with his dad. As soon as they sensed Kurt's presence Carol stopped talking and walked to him pulling him into a big motherly hug.

"Everything's going to be ok Kurt," she whispered stroking his hair. She was answered by a small nod. "Would you like a cup of coffee, me and your dad were just about to have one." She whispered into his hair.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, noticing she had been crying. "Yes please," he answered giving her a small smile to reassure her that he was ok.

She guided him to the couch to sit by his dad and headed into the kitchen to make them all a cup of coffee.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry about what…"Burt started but was interrupted by Kurt.

"Dad it's not you who should be saying sorry, it should be me. I shouldn't have shouted like that, I know you're just looking out for me like you always have. I shouldn't be taking it out on you but I have so many emotions that I'm just finding hard to control." He looked down where his hands were resting on his lap and watched his father's bigger hand wrap around his.

"Kurt, I know." That's all he had to say. He knew Kurt understood. He knew what Kurt was going through because he had to all those years ago.

"It must have been so hard, to deal with all those emotions but also have me at the same time. How did you cope?" He asked. He watched his dad close his eyes and felt the grip his dad had on his hand tighten.

"I had to son; you were so small, incapable of looking after yourself. But I'm not going to lie, it was hard. Some days I just felt like life wasn't worth living but then you would come to me and wrap your small arms around me and it reminded me of what I had. You were the one that saved me Kurt." A tear fell from his father's eye. "I just want you to know Kurt that even though you feel like giving up right now things will get better. You will never get over Blaine, I know because I've never got over your mom but you will learn that if you try, life can be rewarding. Just look at me, I never thought that I would love anyone else, but then I met Carol and now I can't imagine life without her."

Kurt was crying now as he listened to his dad talk about how he felt. Burt instantly wrapped him in a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks dad," Kurt whispered into his dad's shirt. Just then they heard Carol's footsteps come into the lounge, however they didn't release themselves from the embrace, they both needed to be close to one another.

"I've brought your coffee Kurt," she spoke softly.

"Thank you," Kurt answered releasing himself from his dad's strong grip and sitting back on the sofa taking his cup of coffee from Carol.

She sat by him and put her arm around him. They sat, not saying anything whilst they drank their coffee, just finding comfort in the silence.

"I want Blaine to be buried in New York." Kurt said breaking the silence. He had been thinking about it ever since he had mentioned the funeral to Wes.

"If that's what you want Kurt," Carol replied squeezing his shoulder to give him some comfort.

Kurt nodded his head. "I know that's what he would want. We always dreamed of living here in New York so I know he wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Ok honey. Me and your dad were saying that if you want we would arrange the funeral, so you wouldn't even have to think about any of that."

"Thanks I really appreciate that but this is the last thing I'm going to be able to do for Blaine so, with your help of course, I want to arrange it." Kurt said looking at Carol. Carol grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The silence was broken by a load knock at the door. Burt said he would get it, so Kurt put his feet up on the couch and leaned into Carol's side, closing his eyes deciding that he could take a nap now. However when he heard a familiar voice that wasn't his fathers he opened his eyes and sat up listening to the conversation his dad was having with the visitor. He could only pick on some parts but he now realised that the visitor was Sebastian and his dad was telling him of everything that had happened. He heard footsteps coming down the hall and stopped when they reached the door.

When Sebastian came in the doorway he looked so sympathetic, confirming to Kurt that Burt had indeed told him about Blaine.

"Kurt I am so sorry," he said desperately, slowly walking forward, as though worried that Kurt was going to brake or lose it if he came near him.

"It wasn't your fault," Kurt replied, looking down at the floor. He really hated all this sympathy; it only reminded him of how much he had lost. Sebastian stopped walking and tried to hide how the statement shocked him.

"I'll go and wash those cups," Carol said, getting up from the couch and gesturing to Burt to follow her into the kitchen. Sebastian gave her a thankful smile as she walked past him.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked sitting beside Kurt on the couch.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Kurt replied, facing away from him. He cupped his hands together and put them in his lap, just wanting something to look at. If Kurt was being honest he just wanted Sebastian to go, he wasn't ready to speak to anyone face to face except his parents right now. "I know Blaine would have wanted me to make sure you were ok and that's exactly what I want to do. Blaine was my friend and I know I can't even compare the grief I'm feeling compared to what you are feeling but I'm hurting to." It was then that Kurt finally looked into Sebastian's eyes. He could see the sorrow that they held and knew that Sebastian was being genuine.

"Kurt I'm here for you," Sebastian placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "I like to think that we now consider ourselves friends, and that's exactly what I want to be. I'm going to help you get through this. I can't believe a man would be so heartless to murder a man just for his wallet."

"How do you know he wanted his wallet?" Kurt asked confusion in his voice. He couldn't remember telling his dad about the man wanting Blaine's wallet. He looked at Sebastian who was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Your dad told me." Sebastian said slowly.

Kurt tried to think back to yesterday but everything was just a blur, so he most probably did tell his dad.

Sebastian edged forward so he was closer to Kurt and took his hand. "Kurt I know you're confused, hell who wouldn't be if they were going through what you were going through. Kurt it's important that you don't morn Blaine forever because I know that's not what he would have wanted. He would want you to live the life that you both dreamed of together. He would want to see you happy and I'm going to help you get through this."

"Thank you," Kurt managed to get out before he started to cry once more. He was starting to get fed up of all the tears but he knew that it came with grieving for the man you love. Sebastian pulled Kurt into his arms and held him, letting his own tears spill into Kurt's hair. Kurt closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over as he listened to the gentle lullaby that was being whispered in his ear. The last thing he thought of before he went to sleep was what great support he already had from his friends and family and just knew that with their help, he may just get through this. But first he had to say his final goodbye to the love of his life, and then he may be able to start living the dreams he and Blaine had planned on doing together and live his life through Blaine's memory.

_**Another sad chapter... It must be lovely to write a story where Klaine is happy... sigh... Anyways next chapter is the funeral which I've written half of already, so I'll be posting the next chapter real soon. Expect sad speaches and final goodbyes. :( **_

_**Please review. xxxx**_


	9. FuneralFinal goodbyes

**_Hello! I had been planning on posting this chapter much earlier but it took me longer than I thought to write. This is my longest chapter but I think it needs to be as this one is the funeral. The songs performed in this chapter are 'Tears in heaven' by Eric Clapton and 'Candle in the wind' by Elton John. I hope the wait has been worth it. Thank you to the people who are continuing to read this, it really means a lot! _**

**_I don't own Glee or Klaine. _**

Chapter 9

It was the morning of the funeral. A week had passed, in which time Blaine's body had been released and the funeral had been fully arranged. The day had come to say goodbye to a friend, a lover and a son who would be greatly missed.

When Kurt woke up he knew that today would be the worst day of his life, he never wanted to say goodbye to Blaine because then life would go on and Blaine would just be a memory and that just killed Kurt. He knew, from losing his mother, that a final goodbye meant the end of something special. He felt if he never said goodbye Blaine would walk back through their apartment door as though nothing had happened. But Kurt knew that today was something he had to do, for his sake and of course Blaine's.

He sat up and looked across the room where his neatly pressed suit was hanging along with a black tie and just knew that something wasn't right. Blaine wouldn't want everyone to wear black; he was so full of life and brought colour to an otherwise dull world, so why was it that he had picked out an outfit that didn't reflect Blaine at all. It was in that moment that it came to Kurt's mind. He walked over to Blaine's top draw and gently pulled it open smiling at the contents. Neatly set out in rows and in order of colour were Blaine's collection of bowties which he had collected over the years. Kurt smiled as he looked at them, knowing that each one held a different memory. He smiled even brighter when he noticed the bowtie that Blaine had received from Rachel when Artie had directed the Christmas show. The bowtie was rather ugly, with its stitched Christmas trees covering the bow, but Blaine had loved it and said that it had so much character that it was one of his favourites.

He traced his fingertips over each row just feeling the silky material ghosting across his skin. He stopped when he noticed the blue bowtie Blaine had bought when they had gone over to England for his birthday last year. It had caught his eye as stitched into the material were little silhouettes of birds, which he said reminded him of Pavarotti. Ever since then he had worn it whenever he was wearing anything blue. Kurt knew that this was the perfect one to wear today as Blaine had always tried to make Kurt wear it, saying that it went with so many of his outfits. Even though he hated the little bowtie, it meant so much to Blaine that he knew that it was a perfect choice. When he gently lifted it from the neatly formed row he lifted it to his nose and smelled the silky material. He smiled…it still smelt of Blaine.

He placed the bowtie on the bed and went to have a shower, before he got himself ready. When he came out of the shower he sat at his vanity and applied moisturiser on his face, he hated the feel of his rough chapped skin beneath his fingers from not moisturising for so long. He tried to do his hair as best as he could, but because of his grieving state he didn't have the fortitude to get it to his normal standard.

He put on his suit and tied the bowtie neatly around his shirt collar and turned his collar down, whilst looking in the mirror. He stood looking at himself and realised that the bowtie was the only thing he recognised in his reflection as he didn't even recognise himself. The suit that once fit him so well was now hanging off his slight frame. His pale complexion was now even paler which he didn't think was possible, but now he just looked ill. The grief that had taken over his body had knocked every bit of energy from his body and left him feeling so ill that he had forgotten to eat which explained his dramatic weight loss. When he looked closer his eyes looked tired and bloodshot and as though he had only just stopped crying, even though a tear hadn't fallen from his eyes for two days. Whether it was because he was all cried out or whether he was more accepting of the fact that Blaine was gone, he didn't know but he knew today would make the tears return to his already swollen eyes.

He straightened his bowtie and made his way into the lounge where Carol was helping Burt tie his bowtie. Kurt smiled at how much his dad had thought about Blaine and had chosen to wear a bowtie to honour him. When Burt turned around to look at him he couldn't help but pity the lost boy that was his son. It angered him that Kurt had to go through what he had to go through but at a much younger age. Hell, they had only just begun their life only for it to be taken away from them. He thought that he could finally stop worrying about his son as he had another man to look after him. But now he was more worried than he had ever been as he looked at the state Kurt was in. He really didn't know if Kurt was strong enough to get through today, but what he did know was he was going to be there for him and help him through it because he knew that if Kurt didn't attend Blaine's funeral he would regret for the remainder of his life.

He walked over to his son and pulled him into his arms, giving him the hug he needed.

"I can't believe this is it dad," he spoke, his voice muffled by his dad's suit jacket.

"I know Kurt. I'm sorry." There wasn't anything else that Burt could say to make him feel better because right now whatever he said just wasn't enough to ease the pain that Kurt was feeling.

They stood for a while in the middle of the lounge just holding each other, not wanting to let go. It was Carol that finally made themselves from each other's embrace. She gently placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder and told him it was time to go. He stood in the same spot and took a deep, hard breath, trying to not forget to breathe. He was surprised when he took a step forward that he didn't fall over as his legs felt so wobbly he was scared they weren't going to hold him up.

He slowly walked to the kitchen where he picked up his bouquet of flowers he had bought to place on Blaine's coffin. The flowers had been carefully picked, so they would reflect Blaine's personality and strength. He rubbed one of the petals between his fingers and wished that the flowers were instead for his wedding day where he was just about to get in a car and walk down the aisle to Blaine, who would take his hand and smile that goofy gorgeous smile of his. But when the petal came away from the stem and was just a lonely petal in-between his fingertips the reality came flooding back. Blaine wasn't going to be there to take his hand because Blaine was gone and never coming back. It was something he was going to have to get used to. His hand was forever going to be cold without Blaine's touch, his heart forever lost.

"Come on son, Blaine's parents are here," Burt interrupted Kurt's thoughts as he took his son's hand and gently guided him back in the lounge where Maria and Robert Anderson were standing. Kurt was immediately pulled into Maria's embrace as she sobbed on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to hold onto him for as long as she needed. He closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder as he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

"My baby," she kept whispering in-between her sobs, which only Kurt could here.

"Ssshhh, I know. He was my baby too." He soothed stroking a hand down her soft black hair. "I miss him so much"

"I don't want his to be true Kurt, I just don't." She sobbed. "I'm not ready to say goodbye."

"Me neither."

The rest of the people in the room watched on at the upsetting scene that was in front of them. Carol swept away a tear as she heard Maria Anderson's sobs blend into Kurt's, releasing the pain that both of them were going through. Carols hated that she had to break them apart but the car was waiting outside to take them to the church where Blaine's funeral was being held. It was Robert Anderson that softly turned his wife around and told her that it was time. Burt walked over to Kurt and placed a hand on his shoulder and followed Maria and Robert out of the apartment with Carol following behind, holding the bouquet of flowers that Kurt had dropped when he had been soothing Blaine's mother. She looked down at the neat little bouquet and remembered the thought that it had taken for Kurt to pick out the flowers that he knew were perfect to represent Blaine.

She let a single tear run down her cheek as she looked at the delicate little blue flower that reflected Blaine and Kurt so well. When Kurt had found out the meaning he had broken down as it reminded him of how much Blaine had helped him. The little blue flower that was also to cover Blaine's coffin meant the one word that gave Kurt the strength to fight the bullies all those years ago… 'Courage.'

Kurt, Burt and Carol sat behind Maria and Robert in the car. Kurt's and Maria's gentle sobs were the only thing that could be heard in the car ride to the church. Burt had his arm wrapped tightly around his son's shoulders the whole way there, Kurt's head resting on his chest as he soothed him as best he could. Robert was doing the exact same, trying to control his wife's desperate cries as they got closer and closer to the church.

When they got to the church Burt helped Kurt out of the car as he noticed he was shaky and looked exhausted. Kurt looked up and noticed that somebody had walked to them and was helping Burt guide him to the church entrance. When he looked up further he noticed it was Cooper, Blaine's older brother. Cooper was unrecognisable; he looked a shadow of his past self. The familiar twinkle that was always in his eyes was now gone, instead a bleak dark abyss took over the spark. He was actually thankful that Coopers eyes looked different as he had been dreading looking into Coopers eyes and seeing Blaine. His usually quaffed hair wasn't so perfect and the smile that always seemed to be on his lips had now disappeared along with the spark in his eye, making him look like a stranger.

"Cooper," Kurt spoke taking his hand.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I can't believe that my little brother is gone." Cooper replied, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"I can't, I don't think I ever will." The grip on his hand tightened as Cooper stopped and placed his hands firmly on Kurt's shoulders.

"Listen Kurt, we're going to get through this together. I'm going to be here for you every step of the way. Blaine would never forgive me if I didn't look after you. You were his one and only Kurt."

Kurt gently nodded. "Thank you Cooper."

"No need to thank me." He smiled. Cooper let go of one of his shoulders and put his arm around Kurt, guiding him once again to the church entrance. "Come on, let's say goodbye to Blaine."

The church was full, some faces Kurt didn't recognise but many were very familiar. However all had the same expression on their faces, ones of pity and sadness which mirrored his own. It was as he was walking up the aisle, getting constant pats on the arm from people that he noticed the solid oak coffin that was situated at the end of the aisle. He felt his body going heavy as he looked at the box that held his fiancé. Flowers covered the top, flowing over the sides, but all that Kurt noticed was the framed photo that was also on top of the coffin. Blaine was smiling back at him, his hair gelled and his bowtie tied perfectly around his neck. It felt as though a knife was being forced into his heart as he looked at the gorgeous face of his fiancé.

The first row of seats had been reserved for close family so there Kurt sat surrounded by the most important people in his life, only one was missing. He sat in-between Cooper and his dad, who were both clutching onto his hand. Kurt continued to stare at the coffin in front of him as he switched himself off from everyone; it was only when he heard the priest announce that there were a few people who wanted to say a few words that brought him out of his thoughts.

He had been so entranced that he hadn't noticed Wes get up on the platform and stand in front of the microphone. Wes looked across at Kurt and locked eyes with him and gave him a sympathetic smile that Kurt was so used to receiving.

It was then that Wes's voice filled the church as he began his speech.

"When Kurt told me about what had happened to Blaine I had so many emotions that I can't begin to explain how I felt. I knew that I had lost a best friend, who I will miss dearly but Kurt… Well," Wes looked down and sighed. "He's lost the love of his life and it kills me to think of the pain he must be going through." He looked out to the church full of people and once again let his eyes focus on Kurt. His heart broke at the sight of him. Cooper had his arms locked around him as he sobbed into Cooper's suit jacket, his cries muffled. Wes swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat and looked out to the back of the church not wanting to start crying. It was important he said everything he wanted to say before he let the tears come.

"Blaine not only gave courage to Kurt, he gave it to every single person who had the honour to call Blaine their friend. I know he will be greatly missed and there won't go a day that he won't be in my thoughts." Wes turned sideways to look at the coffin. "I'm going to miss you Blaine. You've been taken from us so soon but I know you're watching us and smiling as we celebrate the life you had. The Warblers have one final song for you buddy." Wes watched as the young men that were once the Warblers stand up and walk to the front of the church to join Wes.

Kurt sat, Coppers arms still around him, watching as all the Warblers took their places beside Wes. The tears never stopped as he noticed that every one of them had their Dalton ties on, their way of honouring their friend.

No one had a dry eye as the Nick started singing.

'Would you know my name,  
if I saw you in heaven  
Would you feel the same  
if I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
Cos' I know I don't belong here in heaven.'

The Warblers stepped forward and started harmonising.

'Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would you help me stand  
If you saw me in heaven  
I'll find my way through night and day  
Cos I know I can't stay her in heaven  
Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Begging please, begging please.'

The Warblers all had tears in their eyes as they sang the words that expressed how they felt. Kurt was still crying but he had a small smile on his lips as he watched the people who he called his friends. Every single one had helped him when he attended Dalton and had helped Blaine open his eyes and realise that he didn't need to carry on searching for love, because it was right in front of him. He was thankful that they were his friends. He wiped the tears away as they sang their last verse.

'Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
would you feel the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong and carry on  
Cos I know I don't belong here in heaven'

Everybody in the church stood up clapping softly. Kurt stood up with the help of Cooper and locked eyes with Wes. He mouthed a 'thank you', showing he appreciated the performance they had done, as he let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Wes turned around to face the coffin. He gently untied his Dalton tie from around his neck and walked slowly to the coffin, placing the tie on top. "You may have left Dalton, but Dalton never leaves you. Goodbye Blaine." He whispered finally letting the tears fall.

Once all the Warblers had sat down, Cooper stood up and walked to the microphone. Kurt was now leaning against his father, gripping onto the tissue that Cooper had given him earlier to wipe away the tears.

Cooper loosened his tie, trying to breathe better as he could feel his chest tightening. Standing by the coffin of his kid brother was when Cooper finally realised that he was gone. All the years he had wasted because he was so career minded and was biased of his own opinions. He looked out to the church full of people and realised that his brother was loved. He was sure not as many people would attend his funeral as he had only quantises in his life instead of real friends.

He cleared his throat and put his mouth to the microphone.

"When Blaine told me he was gay I kind of grew apart from him. It wasn't that I didn't accept him; it was just that, to me, it made Blaine different. Because of my stupidity I wasted 4 years of my life without my kid brother, which I've always blamed on the age gap between us, however, deep down, I always knew it was because of me.  
From him being small I had a nickname for him. His nickname being 'Squirt'. After I'd watched Finding Nemo I knew it had to defiantly stick" Cooper looked down and looked at his cupped hands as a smile appeared on his lips. "Blaine hated me calling him 'Squirt', I think he'd rather of been called hobbit." The smile went away as quick as it came as he realised he wouldn't ever get to call it him again. A lump was starting to form in his throat which he tried to get rid of by clearing his throat but nothing was going to stop the tears. "Losing my kid brother, so young, makes me question what good is in the world." He turned to look at the coffin, which held his little brother and started to cry. "I'm going to miss you Squirt, I don't think I ever really told you how much you meant to me, but I just hoped you knew that I always accepted you and was so happy when you told me you had fell in love with someone. That person being Kurt. Don't worry Blaine; I'll look after him for you. I'll make sure Kurt gets through this. I love you Squirt. We were never just brothers; we were friends too. Bye Blaine." He roughly wiped away the tears and searched in his pocket for the last picture that had been taken of them together. It had been Christmas day and they both had goofy smiles on their faces and were both wearing Christmas jumpers, of course Blaine was wearing a bowtie as well.

When he took the photo out of his jacket he looked at it one last time, allowing a tear to fall on the glossy paper. He pressed his lips firmly to the photo and put it beside the Dalton tie that Wes had placed on top of the coffin.

He slowly walked back to his seat. When he got there he noticed Burt had Kurt in a tight embrace with Kurt's head resting on his shoulder. Cooper knew Kurt was next to give his speech but right now Kurt didn't look as though he had the energy to even lift his head. He sat down next to him and rested his hand on his shoulder, making Kurt turn round at the new contact.

When Kurt turned around he realised that it was his turn to go up there and say his speech. Even though he really didn't feel like getting up and speaking his heart to a church full of people, he knew he had to do it for Blaine. So with that thought in his mind he stood up and with shaky legs made his way to the microphone. His shaky hands gripped on to the microphone as he tried to steady himself. He looked across to Cooper and gave him a small reassuring smile.

At first when he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out, but when he looked back at the coffin that held his love it gave him a fresh dose of determination to finish the speech that needed to be spoken.

"I really don't know how much I'll be able to say but I'm going to try and say everything that I planned to because you all need to know how much Blaine meant to me," he began, keeping his eyes on Cooper who was helping him through it by giving him an encouraging nod.  
"I remember the day I told Blaine I would never say goodbye to him, it was when we were both in high school and Blaine and the Warblers were saying goodbye to me because I had just transferred back to McKinley. I have held that promise for as long as we've been together but today I'm going to have to break it. Living a life without Blaine is like walking through the dark, searching for the light, only this time there will never be a light to guide me out of this black hole." He turned his head slightly to look at the coffin and wrapped his arms around himself as he started to cry. "I'm going to miss you baby I just want you to know that my heart will ever only belong to you and no matter what I'm doing you will always be at the front of my mind. I will never forget how you saved me all those years ago and how you gave me your heart when you could have had anyone. I love you Blaine Anderson, I'll never forget you. Goodbye my Angel." He whispered the last part, he could feel the last bit of energy he had left slowly seep out of him, the energy that was keeping him standing up.

Cooper noticed how shaky Kurt had become and saw that his body was shaking from the sobs. He quickly got up from his seat and ran to the platform, just in time to catch Kurt before he fell to the ground. Kurt instantly gripped on to Coopers clothing and cried into his shirt as he allowed Blaine's brother to guide him slowly back to his seat. Kurt wasn't really aware that anyone had got up until he heard a piano start playing. When he looked up he saw all his old friends, the New Directions, standing at the front of the church. Rachel stepped forwards, tears already in her eyes and began to sing.

'Goodbye American Beauty  
May you ever grow in our hearts  
You were the grace that placed yourself  
Where lives were torn apart  
You call out to our hearts  
and you whisper to those in pain  
Now you belong in heaven  
and the stars spell out your name'

The new Directions stepped forward so they were in line with Rachel and sang the chorus, all with tears in their eyes.

'And it seems to me  
That you've lived your life  
Like a candle in the wind

Never fading with the sunset  
when the rain set in  
And your footsteps will always fall here  
Along America's bluest seas

Your candle's burned out long before  
your legend never will  
Loveliness we've lost  
These empty days without your smile  
This torch will always carry for our nations golden child'

Rachel grabbed hold of Finn's hand as she sang the verse that really described the happiness that everyone that knew Blaine had lost. By this point all the New Directions were crying. Mike had his arm around Tina's shoulders as she let the silent tears fall down her cheeks. Even Puck had tears running from his eyes as he came to realise that the couple he had shipped all through high school was now over.  
All the New Directions held hands as they sang the last verse.

'And even though we try  
the truth brings us to tears  
all our words could not express  
the joy you brought us throughout the years

And it seems to me  
that you've lived your life  
like a candle in the wind  
and it seems to me  
that you've lived your life  
like a candle in the wind.'

Rachel looked across at Kurt, who was crying fresh tears, but when he saw her eyes on him he mouthed 'thank you' to her. She gave him a soft smile before she was wrapped up in Finn's arms, finally allowing herself to cry.

Once everyone had sat back down the priest made his way back to the microphone and started giving his speech, however Kurt wasn't listening to any of it as he allowed his brain to switch off as soon as The New Directions performance had ended. It was only when he felt Cooper get up beside him that he awoke from his dreamy state.

"It's over now Kurt, we need to go outside." Even though Cooper didn't say why they were going outside for he knew. It was to bury the coffin that held Blaine and finally say goodbye. He took the hand Cooper offered to him and allowed the older Anderson to guide him out of the church and to the cemetery where he could already see a freshly dug grave waiting for the coffin to be lowered into. He watched as the coffin bearers lifted the coffin and walked in front of him and his family. Cooper held onto Kurt's hand tightly as they watched Burt, Finn, Wes and David balance the coffin on their shoulders and steadily make their way out of the church to the grave.

They gently lowered the coffin to the ground and they watched as the coffin was slowly lowered into the deep grave.

Kurt just kept his eyes on the coffin as the priest gave yet another speech, which Kurt didn't find important. He only took his eyes off the coffin to look across at Blaine's mother who was sobbing in her husband's arms, finding it hard to stand up. Her sobs could be heard over the priests voice, making everyone watch on with pity as she cried for the son she had lost far too soon.

It was soon over and all too soon dirt was being shovelled onto the coffin, each heap of earth, making a hollow thud on the coffin. Kurt watched every shovel full of earth hit the coffin until it could be seen no more. Everybody had now gone; Cooper was waiting for him by the car as he allowed his brothers fiancé have some time alone and let him adjust to what had happened that day.

Kurt crouched down beside the heaped earth and gently put his hand on top of the moist dirt.

"Well baby I suppose this is really goodbye," he whispered, looking down at the red rose that lay on the soil which had been put there by Blaine's mother. "I've already forgotten what your lips feel like on mine, is that bad?" He asked, knowing that he would never receive an answer. "Coopers waiting for me so I have to be quick." He looked over his shoulder making sure that Cooper was still there, which he was. He turned back to the grave and looked at the headstone that had his fiancé's name engraved into the stone. It had taken a lot of thought to think about what he wanted his fiancés gravestone to say but in the end he knew that whatever it said wouldn't be enough to express how important the person who lay in the grave really was.

He looked at the letters engraved in the stone and knew that he had made the right choice.

_In loving memory of  
Blaine Anderson  
_

_Beloved Fiancé, son and brother  
Forever in our hearts_

His bouquet of flowers lay against the stone, along with the flowers that were on the coffin, now spread out on the grave.

"I'm going to try my best to come and visit you each day, but just know that no matter where I am I will always carry you in my heart. I know that when it rains you will be the droplets that land on my face, and when it's sunny you'll be the warm rays that warm my cheeks. "He said, brushing his fingers across the soil. "I love you Blaine Anderson." He looked at the gravestone one last time and stood up, slowly walking away towards Cooper who was patiently waiting for him.

After the funeral was over friends and family went back to Kurt's apartment, where Carol had made a buffet for the guests and cups of tea were free flowing.

Kurt had been ushered to the couch as soon as he had walked through the door and that's where he remained, being brought cups of tea and a plate of food. He was actually thankful that his friends were so persistent for him not to do anything as he knew he didn't have the energy. The day had been a tough one, making him very tired and desperate to climb into bed and curl up and go to sleep, but people were still coming to him, where he sat between Wes and Cooper on the couch, telling him they were sorry for his loss. Cooper hadn't left his side since they had arrived back at the apartment, constantly making sure he was ok or if he needed anything which Kurt appreciated. Blaine's parents had only stayed for half an hour before they left as they just wanted some time alone to process that Blaine was now gone. Maria had wrapped her arms around him as she said goodbye and had promised to keep in touch, as she now considered Kurt a part of her family.

There weren't many people left now. Most of the New Directions and the Warblers had left as many of them lived miles away so the journey home was a long one. All that remained was Cooper, who Kurt had said could stay the night, so he would be closer to the airport to catch his plane the next morning. Wes was also still there, on his seventh cup of tea, along with David, Carol, Burt, Finn and Rachel.

Kurt sat in-between Cooper and Wes and had his head resting on Wes's shoulder as he listened to the funny stories the two Warblers were telling about Blaine when they attended Dalton. Kurt couldn't help but smile as David told them of the time when Blaine had thought it would be a good idea to climb on the councils desk during one of their performances. This only resulted in Wes chasing after Blaine with his gavel in his hand telling him to stop climbing on the furniture, especially the furniture that belonged to the council. Kurt remembered how Blaine was like an excitable puppy when he was performing and would never forget the impromptu performances Blaine would put on most days, usually when everyone was trying to study.

"Whatever furniture was in the room was sure to have Blaine's footprints all over it. I don't know why he had such an obsession with climbing on the furniture." David continued with his story.

"All I can say is it was a good thing that Blaine only weighed as much as my gavel," Wes added making everyone laugh. Kurt had forgotten what laughing sounded like as he hadn't heard it for so long, but hearing it then was like music to his ears. Even though it hurt to talk about Blaine in the past tense it was still nice to just talk about the good parts of his life rather than the end, which everyone had only focused on for the past couple of weeks.

He watched everyone in the room with smiles on their faces as they listened to David and Wes talk about their best friend and describing the goof ball that Kurt fell in love with.

Kurt was feeling really tired now. He felt his eyelids drooping but forced them open, trying to focus on yet another story David was telling about Blaine, but he knew it was a losing battle.

Cooper noticed straight away and leaned into him so he could whisper in his ear.

"Why don't you go to bed, they'll understand. It's quite late anyway, so it's alright to go bed you know." Cooper whispered.

Kurt just nodded his head as he let his head fall onto Cooper's shoulder.

"I'm going to take Kurt to bed, he's feeling really tired." Cooper said to everyone in the room as he got up off the couch and grabbed Kurt's hands pulling him to his feet.

Kurt opened his eyes and looked around the room to see all his friends and family smiling at him.

"I'm sorry I'm not very good company at the moment," Kurt gave a half smile, as he fought with his eyelids.

"No need to apologise dude, it's been a tough day for all of us, especially you so we understand that you're tired. We'll all be going soon anyway." Finn explained, getting up and pulling Kurt in his arms. If Kurt wasn't so tired he would have told Finn about calling him dude, but he didn't even have the energy to do that.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt whispered into Finn's jumper, gripping into the woollen fabric.

"Go to bed Kurt, you're exhausted." Finn said releasing his arms from around him to allow Kurt to say goodbye to the rest of the room.

"Thank you so much for coming today," Kurt began deciding it was best to say goodbye to everyone rather than individually. "It really means the world to me that you came and I just want you to know that I really wouldn't have been able to get through today if it wasn't for every single one of you. So thank you." Everyone got up and one by one hugged him, saying good night to him, before allowing Cooper to take him to his bedroom.

As soon as he was dressed in his pyjamas and his head touched the pillow he fell asleep. Cooper watched as Kurt's heavy eyelids finally closed and his breathing became more shallow and heavy as he went into a deep peaceful sleep. He tucked the duvet around Kurt and made his way to the door turning back one last time before he walked out of the room. He stood in the doorway and thought about the day they had just gone through. Today had made him realise that Blaine had been right all along, when he said that Kurt was one of the strongest people he knew. Today Kurt had shown that.

Cooper watched the lost boy that lay in the king size bed, meant for two, and knew that Kurt would get through this. He knew that with the help from him and the rest of Kurt's family that Kurt would eventually see the light that would guide him to a brighter world. Kurt was one strong person. He thought about himself and wondered whether he was as strong. Would he be able to get through this?

He quietly closed the door and leaned against it, letting his body slide down to the floor. He started crying as he thought about what he and Kurt had lost and what they were never going to get back. Because he had been so focused on Kurt all day he had forgotten about his own feelings. He just kept on crying, rocking his body slowly, with his head in his hands as he finally felt the emptiness in his stomach and the ache in his heart. He didn't stop crying when Carol sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He needed to let it all out as he finally started grieving his little brother.

**_Poor Cooper! He must be upset cos he forgot to point his finger... ;) xxx_**


	10. Three little words

_**Hello! I'm so sorry I'm so late posting this chapter. I had so many assignments to do before college ended and work also. However college has now ended which means I can focus on this. **_

_**This chapter is in Blaine's perspective and is quite short. I just wanted to introduce Blaine back into the story in this chapter, so next chapter will be longer. It'll be written in Blaine's perspective for quite a few chapters now. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 10

Staring up at the apartment he and Kurt shared together for such a short length of time made him realise how much he had lost and how much had been taken away from him. For two days he had been sitting watching the apartment building, completely invisible to everyone around. He had to watch his fiancé leave to go to his funeral, his Kurt unrecognisable as he walked slowly to the black car, shaking in his dad's arms. His mother looked just as broken as she followed behind Kurt, his dad's arms wrapped securely around her as he guided her to the car.

It was then that he realised that he didn't have a life; that it had been taken away from him just because someone wanted his wallet. Because of one man he would never be able to hold Kurt in his arms or remind him every day how special he is. He would never be able to watch Kurt walk down the aisle towards him on their wedding day and say the vows that promised to love one another. All their hopes and dreams were never going to come true because of one man and a gun. He only hoped that Kurt wouldn't give up on them just because he wouldn't be able to accomplish them with the man he loved. He knew Kurt was a strong person but as Mr Schue had taught them whilst they were still in high school, that each person has something that may push them over the edge and Blaine just hoped that just because his life had ended Kurt's life wouldn't be over also.

This just kept repeating in his mind over and over, going around like a never ending cycle. He had finally managed to get into his and Kurt's apartment and was now sitting on the couch staring at the canvas that hung above the fire place. They both looked so happy wrapped in each other's arms; how he wished he could do that now, to hold Kurt in his arms would be like finding a missing puzzle piece and fitting it back together.

He was all of a sudden drawn away from the canvas, as he heard the apartment door closing. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, as he knew that Kurt's family had left the day before leaving Kurt to get used to being alone. Blaine listened to the soft tapping of feet come closer, until they stopped just behind him.  
He slowly turned around and what he saw ripped him apart. Kurt was unrecognisable. His usual sparkling eyes now resembled a stormy grey sky, with no hope of light. His clothes hung off his slight frame, drowning his body and hiding his stunning figure. No thought had gone into the ensemble of clothes that had been so disastrously put together. Nothing matched and everything was far too big for him and oversized. Blaine didn't want to believe that the person standing in front of him was the feisty, fashion conscious, gorgeous man that he loved. The only thing that Blaine recognised of his fiancé was the ring that still was on his engagement finger.

Kurt remained still, his pained eyes staring at the canvas that held a happy memory, a memory of them both happy and together. The keys that were in his hand jingled together as he stroked his thumb harshly over the shiny metal, unaware of his actions. Blaine wanted more than anything to take Kurt in his arms and hold him with the intention of never letting go, but how could he do that when Kurt didn't even know he was in the same room as him.

He watched as his fiancé turned away from the canvas and sat down on one of the chairs, resting his elbows on the table and running his fingers through his unruly hair. Blaine listened intently as Kurt spoke to what he thought was an empty room. He spoke so quietly but with the silence of the room Blaine could hear every word.

"When is this going to get better?" He spoke, his head buried in his hands. "Blaine I really don't think I can do this. I picked up your shirt this morning, the white one that you always liked to wear for work. I don't even know why I did" He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at the ceiling. Blaine wished that Kurt knew he was there, that Blaine could hear everything he was saying.

"Mr Reynolds who lives next door said to say hello to you today, I think he was shocked when I started to cry. I could tell he wasn't used to comforting people, he just kept rubbing my back." His forehead creased as he thought about what to say next. Blaine just wanted him to say anything; it had been so long that he had heard Kurt's beautiful sweet voice.

"I miss you baby. Everywhere I go somehow reminds me of you, my every step traces a path that we've already made." Kurt started to cry. Blaine just sat on the couch feeling so useless. "Blaine, you took my life, my dreams, my world with you and I can't come to terms that I'm never going to get it back. A life without you is a life that isn't worth living. I keep thinking that you're going to walk through the door; everyone says that it's all in my head but they don't understand that I just can't accept it yet. Thinking that you may come back is the only thing that's keeping me alive."

Blaine slowly stood up and walked over to where Kurt was sitting and knelt down beside him, just wanting to be close to his love. He watched as Kurt's clasped hands shook, matching his body that was shaking from the sobs that he was making.

"My baby, my sweet, sweet baby," Blaine whispered, wanting Kurt to be able to hear his words. He placed his hand next to Kurt's, wishing that his fingers could touch the soft skin that he had such enjoyment in touching.

He watched Kurt's lips as Kurt continued with his heart wrenching speech.

"Those unfinished conversations we used to have still speak to me and I know I'm being silly but I write you letters every day Blaine, which I'll never send and you'll never see. But writing the letters comforts me, it's as though you've just gone away for a while and you're coming back. Blaine I just want you to come home," he sobbed as he heaved himself off the chair and kneeled on the floor, so close to Blaine who was still positioned on the floor. "I want you to come home baby, I want to hold you and to tell you that I love you and for you to say ditto." Blaine looked down to the floor unable to watch Kurt in such a state and not able to do anything about it.

Pain seared through his body as he all of a sudden remembered that he never actually told Kurt he loved him, he always said ditto, and now he realised that it really wasn't the same as saying those three words. If only he could turn back time and tell Kurt over and over that he loved him and always would.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt whispered, gripping his cardigan in his hands and rocking backwards and forwards.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine whispered back. Why had he had such a problem with saying those words when he was alive Blaine thought? He watched as Kurt lowered himself to the hard, cold floor and closed his eyes, letting the last of the tears dry on his face as he drifted into a restless sleep.

Blaine felt so helpless, he wished he could lift Kurt in his arms and gently put him in bed, where he would be more comfortable and warm instead of a cold hard floor. He felt so angry with everything. He was angry that someone thought they had the right to take his life away, he was also angry that he had been left on this earth unable to touch anything and to have to watch the love of his life so helpless and unable to do anything about it.

He stood up and made his way to his and Kurt's bedroom, just wanting to see the room that held such happy and blissful memories. He stood in the doorway casting his eyes around the room, surprised at how it looked. He was expecting the room that he knew so well, to have changed, any memory that he once shared the bed that was positioned in the middle of the room to have gone. But instead what he found was everything that he remembered and all his belongings exactly how he left them that fateful night. His watch still sat on the bedside table, which he had forgotten to wear that night, his cologne still positioned by Kurt's on the dressing table along with his moisturiser which was overshadowed by Kurt's extensive range of products. His blue silk scarf, which Kurt had bought him for Christmas still hung over the dressing table mirror, all his harry potter books still sat on the bookshelf, which he was happy about.

It was then that he realised that Kurt really hadn't let go, nothing had changed, and it was as though he still lived there. Everything was in the exact same place, except the little golden retriever toy dog Kurt had given him at high school which now sat on the bed. Blaine knew that it was most probably some comfort to Kurt and so he slept with it by his side. It's something he would have done. He wandered back out to the lounge and saw that Kurt was still asleep, curled into a tight ball and breathing heavily. He sat down beside him and leaned his head on his hand as he watched Kurt sleep. He hoped the nightmare that was now Kurt's life didn't continue in his dreams; he hoped that life was better when he closed his eyes.

"My poor baby," he whispered. He knew that there was no point whispering, he could shout and Kurt would still be unable to hear his voice. "I'm going to make sure that whoever did this to us gets what he deserves I just need to find a way. There's always a way. Please stay strong Kurt because I know that you'll be able to get through this as you are the strongest person I know." Kurt's eyes remained closed and his breathing stayed heavy. "I love you Kurt Hummel, I just wished that you had heard those words come from my mouth. I would give anything for you to hear me say the words that I know mean so much to you." He looked at Kurt's sleeping form once more before standing up. "I'm going to find help baby, just hold on. Please hold on." He whispered the last part; it really was painful to think that Kurt may not get through this. He slowly walked to the door and looked back at the most important person in his life and blew a kiss. He reluctantly turned away and faced the door.

He knew that he could walk through doors, but he had never had the courage to do that. But seeing Kurt had given him a fresh dose of determination and with Kurt at the front of his mind he managed to easily pass straight through the door, which found him standing in the hallway of the apartment complex.

He knew he needed to find help, but the hard part was that no one could see him, however with the hope and determination charging through his veins he knew that he would find a way.  
It was whilst standing, looking down the long hallway that led to the elevator that an idea came to him. When he was alive he never really believed in being able to get in touch with the spiritual world, but know it was his only hope. He just needed to find a psychic.

_**You know what that means... Next chapter Oda Mae Brown is introduced! I love that woman! I highly recommend you listen to 'with you' from Ghost the Musical as I can imagine Kurt singing it when he's talking to Blaine, also I got some of the words written in this chapter from the song.**_

_**Until next time... Reviews make me happy! Thank you! xxx**_


	11. Meeting Oda Mae

Chapter 11

**_I am so sorry for the really late update. I really haven't had the chance lately to write another chapter. I'm doing 10 hour days at work so I haven't hadn't much time to write at night. However I'm now starting to get in a better routine and so updates will be back to normal. Thank you to who ever is continuing to read this. _**

**_This chapter is just introducing Ode Mae. Next chapter Kurt's back. _**

**_Enjoy. I don't own Glee, Klaine or Ghost. _**

The neon bright lights that hung above the old run down building stood out amongst the dull bricks that made up the rest of the estate. Blaine knew that to find a psychic, he would have to come to this side of New York. Blaine hesitantly made his way to the building and stood underneath the sign so brightly lit that read 'Spiritual Advisor' and let out a big sigh. He never thought he would be in the roughest part of New York, going to see a psychic. When people think of New York this is the part that is forgotten. Even now as he stood in the doorway of the building he could sense danger and was glad that Kurt had never seen this side of New York.

As he walked in, the smell of burning candles instantly hit his nostrils, making him feel slightly dizzy. He was surprised to see a waiting room full of people; he assumed they were all there to hopefully speak to their loved ones that had passed away. He couldn't believe that so many people could be so gullible and naive to think that someone had the power to talk to ghosts. However he only hoped that today he would be proven wrong and he could get through and talk to at least one person. He walked up to the wooden door and like he had done back at the apartment he slowly let his body sink into the wood and through to the other side. He still couldn't get over the feeling that he was succumbed to whenever he did that, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

Once completely through the door he looked around at his surroundings. The room looked exactly how he had pictured it. The lights were dimly lit; casting shadows around the room which he assumed was to set the mood. A table was situated in the middle, with a blue table cloth covering the worn wooden table, in the middle a crystal ball sat reflecting the colours that the room was made up of. Candles burnt on every surface, which was the cause of the sweet sickly smell, the flames danced causing shapes to appear on the shadowed walls. Another door faced him, just like the one that he had walked through. He was about to take a step towards the door when it burst open and two women hurried through it passing straight through him, unaware that they had walked through a ghost. They were running about the room, one straightening the table cloth, the other blowing out a few of the candles causing the room to become darker and gloomy. Blaine watched from the corner of the room as they quickly put everything straight, he found it quiet amusing as they checked that the room was as it should be making their dark skin slightly flushed.

A couple of minutes later they were finally ready. One of them exited the room, coming back in with an old lady that was aided with a walking stick. Blaine couldn't believe they would stoop so low to con the elderly, didn't they have any respect. The elderly lady was led to a chair.

"Please be seated" she spoke, pulling out the chair from the table to allow room for the lady to sit.

Once the lady was seated they both walked over to the door that they come hurrying through before and opened it showing the elderly lady nothing but an empty cupboard. Blaine knew this was all part of the act.

"Our sister will be with us soon" she said whilst closing the door.

They stood with their eyes closed, their hands clasped in front of them, making the elderly lady edge forward in her seat, eager to know what was about to happen. It was then that the door opened revealing, who Blaine assumed was the psychic. She was dressed in a golden robe, which stood out against her dark skin and touched the floor. He couldn't help but smile at the whole act they were performing to make the whole experience more believable and to help con the helpless people who thought that this woman could hear the dead. Blaine watched as she slowly walked to the table and sat down opposite the elderly lady.

"Mrs Marley, I believe your husband will come forth today and make himself known to me," the psychic spoke. One of her assistants held out a hand to the lady, which she responded by putting a couple of dollar notes in the outstretched hand. This was all about the money Blaine thought, how could people be so gullible?

The psychic closed her eyes and placed her hands on the table. The room remained silent as they watched her supposedly contact the dead. Her sudden jerky movements surprised everyone in the room as she acted as though she was connecting to the spirit world.

Blaine snorted at the whole spectacle that this woman was a part of. Her eyes flew open as she suspected the room of people and tried to figure out who was making fun of her. Blaine continued to watch as she closed her eyes once again.

"It's too much; I don't seem to be able to connect to him." She opened one eye looking at the old lady in front of her.

"Maybe more money would help?" the old lady questioned as she leaned towards Oda Mae, already delving into her handbag for her purse.

"Maybe that would help," Oda Mae responded, looking towards her assistants to let them know to take the money.

"Fucking unbelievable," Blaine laughed, unable to believe that this was going on in front of him.

"Who said that?" Oda Mae questioned as her eyes scanned the room for a male. The voice she heard was defiantly male.

"Sister are you alright?" One of her assistants questioned looking at her with a worried expression.

"Yeh," she sighed, relaxing back in her chair. "I keep hearing… Never mind. He's coming forward. He keeps repeating the same name. Elvis."

"Elvis?" The old lady questioned.

"His accent is hard to understand, the name is Elsie." Oda Mae said looking desperate.

"No he knew no Elsie and I know my husband wouldn't have had an affair, he didn't have it in him, so it can't be a woman he met in his lifetime."

"I'm finding it really difficult to hear him, but I can see him, he's standing right by you, and he's looking over your shoulder." She continued, giving up on guessing a name.

The old lady looked behind her as if she was expecting to be able to see her husband.

"He's a real charmer, a real looker as well might I add." Oda Mae smiled.

"What Albert? I don't think so. He had an awful wonky eye and I was always telling him to lose some weight." The old lady said looking confused.

"Everybody is beautiful in God's eyes." The psychic said quickly to try and cover her mistake.

"What a fraud," Blaine snorted.

"Who said that?" Oda Mae stood up quickly and scanned the room.

"Sister?" Her assistant asked.

"There's someone in this room, I can hear them." She near enough screamed.

"What?! you can hear me?" Blaine said, his hopes all of a sudden lifting. Maybe this woman wasn't such a fraud after all.

"Of course I can hear you."

Everybody in the room watched on as she talked to no one in the room, but to herself.

"I think she's finally lost it." Her sister said watching as Oda Mae paced around the room talking to herself. The old lady had left by now and had been given her money back, which was not something they usually did.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, I was killed and now I'm stuck with nowhere to go and no clue as to why I'm still here." He quickly spoke, trying to explain as much as he could before she started screaming at him again.

"So you're dead?! This can't be happening! I can't talk to ghosts." Her breathing had quickened and now she was heading towards the cupboard she came out of. "I can't help you." She said before slamming the cupboard door behind her. Blaine walked across the room and using the energy he had he slowly allowed his body to pass through the door.

"Please, you're the first person who has been able to hear me." He pleaded. Oda Mae was pressed up against the wall, taking deep breaths. Her eyes widened as soon as she heard him speak and ran out of the cupboard straight into her sister's arms where she fainted.

Blaine just rolled his eyes and followed the scared sisters upstairs to their apartment.

Blaine watched on as the sisters lay the psychic on the couch and threw a glass of water over her face. She immediately sat up and looked around the room, her eyes finally meeting her sisters, where they were watching with worried expressions. Blaine had heard them talking whilst they had carried up the stairs. They thought that she had finally gone mad and had been planning who was the best doctor to take her to.

One of them handed her a cup of coffee, which she took and sipped at it slowly.

"I really didn't think I had it. I mean my grandmother had it and her grandmothers before that, hell even my mother had it but I really didn't think it had been passed onto me," Oda Mae quickly spoke, staring at the carpet.

Blaine saw the two sisters look at each other worriedly.

"Please Oda Mae; I didn't come to scare you I came to get help." Blaine pleaded.

"He's followed us up here." She looked up to her sisters who looked concerned. "Didn't you get the message downstairs, I'm not interested in helping you? I just want my life to continue to be relatively normal because unlike you I still have one."

"That's a bit harsh," Blaine said only slightly hurt as he was just thankful that she was at least talking to him now without screaming. "You don't understand. I was killed, set up and for some reason I'm stuck here absolutely helpless."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Oda Mae snapped.

"Well you're the first person who can hear me so I just want you to get in touch with my partner. I want him to know that I'm still with him and that I'm going to find the man who killed me."

"And how are you going to do that?" Oda Mae questioned.

"With your help" Blaine said hesitantly. It would really hurt now if she refused to help. He was so close to finally get in touch with Kurt.

"What a minute, you said he…" She looked confused.

"Yeh, I'm gay, Kurt, he's my partner." Blaine really hoped that she wasn't homophobic.

"So were you killed because of your sexuality because there are a lot of homophobic people around here."

"No, no," Blaine felt relief wash over him. "I was killed because I wouldn't give up my wallet." Blaine continued, watching Oda Mae's expression soften.

"It's really starting to get on my nerves that I can't see you, I must look like I'm talking to myself. I'm talking to an armchair. They'll be locking me up soon." She laughed not missing her sister's glance at each other. "I'm not going mad you know, I really can hear him." She explained.

"So will you help me?" Blaine asked, scared what the answer might be.

"Blaine, like I said before I want to live my life normally. I don't want to get myself involved in your murder, because it sounds like I would be dealing with the wrong sort of people." Blaine could hear some sadness in her voice. He got the feeling she was starting to soften; now the initial shock had worn off.

"Please Oda Mae I'm begging you. All I want you to do is go to mine and Kurt's apartment and tell Kurt that you can hear me and I'm finding help. You don't need to get involved in anything else."

She remained silent for a moment whilst she thought over the options she was faced with. Blaine waited; he was starting to get slightly anxious.

"I'll think about it." She finally spoke. "Let me sleep on it."

Blaine had waited long enough. He couldn't wait till morning for an answer. He had a plan.

-"_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever

It was Blaine's 6th time at singing the song that night. After the fourth time of singing it Oda Mae had grabbed the pillow and put it over her head trying to block out the noise. Blaine wasn't going to stop singing it until he got a yes from her.

"Will you ever stop singing?" She hissed. Blaine could only just hear her from under the pillow. "It's 2am, I don't know whether you've forgotten but living people need sleep."

"I'm not going to stop singing until you say yes." Blaine smirked.

"Say yes to what?" She removed the pillow from her face and rolled onto her back staring at the ceiling.

"Until you say yes to visiting Kurt tomorrow."

"If I promise I'll go tomorrow will you stop singing and let me go to sleep," She narrowed her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I will stop singing." Blaine tried to keep the laugh from escaping his lips.

"Then I promise I will visit Kurt tomorrow."

"Thank you" Blaine smiled.

"How did he put up with you?" She questioned, rolling on her side and getting comfy finally looking forward to closing her eyes and enjoying a peaceful night's sleep.

"Kurt is one of a kind and that's why I love him." Blaine answered, feeling sadness wash over him.

"He must be real special to be able to control you." She said letting out a yawn.

"He is." That's all Blaine needed to say. Kurt always embraced his overactive boyfriend and that's what Blaine adored about him.

Blaine looked over to Oda Mae and noticed her breathing was starting to get heavier. He leaned back in the armchair and let Kurt's beautiful face take over his mind.

"Goodnight Oda Mae. Thank you." Blaine spoke softly not sure if she was still awake.

"Goodnight Blaine." She answered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Blaine smiled and leaned back in the armchair which was positioned next to Oda Mae's bed and let his mind drift to the memories that Blaine knew was all Kurt had left and let the warmth run through his veins as he reminded himself that he would finally have the chance to say to Kurt what he had never been able to say. Three words that Kurt needed to hear right now. I. Love. You.

**_A slightly short chapter but I really just wanted to put a new chapter up for all of you. Don't worry people I'm back. Updates will be back to you all next chapter! xxx_**


End file.
